SANGRE UCHIHA
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: abandonado por sus compañeros y brutalmente torturado y humillado, Issei despierte el poder de su linaje pasado y enfrentara todos los obstaculos que vienen junto con el (primer fic, denme consejos para hacer la historia mas fluida)
1. Chapter 1

SANGRE UCHIHA

Disclaimer: los elementos de HSDXD Y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto

Esta historia en un típico "Rías abandona a Issei" pero voy a darle el sharingan a Issei por que hasta ahora no encontré un fic en el que Issei tenga habilidades de Naruto( Repito no lo encontré, a lo mejor si hay uno pero o esta en ingles o esta descontinuado y abandonado) y también se me ocurrió viendo el nombre de uno de mis FanFiccioners (seguro lo dije mal) favoritos Uchiha-Issei-dxd que tiene muy buenas historias y se los recomiendo… sin mas preámbulo vamos con la historia.

…..

Hola- palabras normales

{Hola}- pensamientos

*hola*- seres sellados

 _TIEMPO O LUGARES_

[Hola]- llamadas u hologramas

CAPITULO 0.5: PROLOGO

Aquí me encontraba yo entre el filo de la vida y la muerte, traicionado por los que yo consideraba Amigos, viendo como me desangraba en la tierra viendo todo volverse oscuro, pero todo esto tenia un motivo en especial: falle al traer a Rías Gremory de nuevo al mundo humano y evitar su casamiento arreglado…

FLASH BACK: 2 DÍAS ANTES

Era el día del casamiento de mi presidenta con el Yakitori ese

(Para los que no lo sepan Yakitori significa: pollo frito) y recibí una oportunidad mas de enfrentarlo luego depender en el primer Rating Game por parte del actual Maou (Rey Demonio) algo que no iba a desaprovechar y como necesitaba mas poder le di mi brazo al "Dragón Gales Ddraig" que habita en el interior de mi "Sacred Gear" un poderoso "Longinus" el "Boosted Gear".

Irrumpí en la fiesta de casamiento de Rías y me enfrente en un combate de Dragón vs. Fénix, la batalla mi nula experiencia de combate me jugo en contra y perdí a pesar de usar el "Balance Breaker" y elementos Sacros. La decepción de Rías no fue de esperarse, aun sin recuperarme y herido en el campo de batalla, comenzó a atacarme sin piedad junto con mis "compañeros" y lo que me impacto mas fue ver a Asia atacándome, seguramente la habían traído durante el combate y comenzó a curarme, posiblemente todavía era su amigo pero esa idea su fue por el caño al verla sonreír de manera muy macabra, me recordó mucho a Reynare y eso me asusto mucho, siguieron durante varios minutos que parecieron horas, electrocutado, cortado, golpeado, quemado[por el poder de la destrucción], curado y vuelto a torturar frente a todo el inframundo transmitido en vivo y en directo y la nobleza de Raiser y el incluido también participaron de mi carnicería, pero ya aburriéndose de mi abrieron las partes de mi cuerpo donde estaban la "Evil Pieces" y las arrancaron ya matando me de una ves… o eso pensaron

De alguna manera seguía vivo en las horillas del rió de un bosque pero todavía con todas mis heridas físicas y mentales…

 _PRESENTE_

Ddraig: compañero lo lamento… no pensé que esto fuera a pasar

Issei: no te culpes Ddraig, esto es mi culpa si hubiera usado tu poder de manera mas estratégica hubiera podido ganar… pero ya no importa… ¡MALDITA SEA! *cof, cof* ¿ESTO ES LO QUE MERESCO?, LO INTENTE QUE MAS PODIA HACER, JURO QUE SI TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD VOY A VENGARME…

Por más increíble que sea, las pupilas de sus ojos empapados en lágrimas se tornaron rojas con 3 aspas y comenzó a irradiar un aura violeta con unos tonos rojizos y su cuerpo comenzó a curarse, de manera lenta pero se curaba y se desmayo

 _MENTE DE ISSEI_

Un espacio oscuro se veía a la gran distancia y no era igual al mar de llamas que había cuando conoció a Ddraig

Issei: ¿donde estoy? ¿Ya estoy muerto?- su voz resonaba a lo lejos, el no sabia que una figura que tomo la apariencia de un hombre adulto con una gabardina negra y un turbante también negro en su cabeza…

¿?: Veo que por fin despertaste tu poder chico

Issei sorprendido se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre y noto una mirada muy sabia y serena en el, pero solamente vio a Ddraig en su mente…

Issei: ¿Quién eres?

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy un miembro del antiguo Clan de ninjas Uchiha.

Issei: ¿y que quieres conmigo?

Sasuke: digamos que soy un antepasado tuyo y en estos momentos despertaste el poder de los Uchiha de tu interior.

Issei: ¿que eres mi ante pasado? ¿Cómo se que simplemente no es una alucinación previa a mi muerte?

Sasuke: a través de tus ojos pude ver todas tus vivencias y enserio si existen demonios ¿Cómo vas a creer que mis palabras son falsas?

Issei: supongo que tienes un punto como sea ¿que poder se supone que desperté?

Sasuke: Serra tus ojos, concéntrate y notaras lo que es…

Issei cerró sus ojos, se concentro y unas palabras fueron a su mente…: Sharingan- sus ojos se volvieron rojos con tres aspas alrededor de sus pupilas- increíble, mi vista es mucho mas perceptiva que antes, puedo ver cada detalle y- Sasuke interrumpió su asombro haciendo posiciones de manos, que Issei al verlas pudo imitarlas a la perfección y a la misma gran velocidad que Sasuke…

Sasuke: Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu- soplando y lanzando una gran esfera de fuego a Issei pero el hizo lo mismo, las técnicas impactaron creando una explosión que se perdió en el vació del lugar…

Issei: esto es increíble pude imitar esas posiciones de manos a la perfección y a mucha velocidad, pero me intriga que pueda usar magia y una tan fuerte, pero se sintió diferente a la magia común.

Sasuke:{apenas despertando el sharingan, evoluciono a tres aspas, puede imitar mis movimientos y puede hacer jutsus, sin duda tiene un gran progreso}- escucha lo de la magia- eso no era magia era "Chakra"

Issei: "Chakra" y eso ¿que es?

Sasuke: el Chakra es la energía vital de todo ser vivo, que fluye en todos los seres vivos…la magia es diferente

Issei: lo tengo claro pero…- todos es interrumpido por un gran mar de llamas y un Dragón rojo rugiendo y surgiendo de el…

Ddraig: compañero ¿que paso? Empezaste a expulsar una energía rara y te desmayaste, intente comunicarme pero había una interferencia y no te localizaba.

Sasuke: interesante ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?

Ddraig: ¿quien se supone que eres?...Compañero el ¿quien es? ¿Es de confianza?

Issei: Tranquilo Ddraig el es mi ante pasado y una persona muy poderosa

Sasuke: soy Sasuke Uchiha y ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Ddraig: soy Ddraig el dragón emperador rojo y respondiendo tú pregunte, en el subconsciente de Issei busque por un rato hasta que sentí un choque de poder a lo lejos, lo seguí hasta que encontré una barrera de nivel medio, pero no fue un gran reto traspasarla y así los encontré.

Sasuke: bien, ahora volviendo a lo importante ya despertado el Sharingan, demuestra que tienes sangre Uchiha en tus venas por eso como tu antepasado es mi deber entrenarte para que el clan Uchiha sea restaurado y su nombre vuelva a estar en la cima del mundo

Ddraig: {este tipo me agrada, además que el y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo, dejar nuestros nombres en la cima otra vez}- compañero

Issei: solo dime Issei

Ddraig: bien Issei, no es mala idea, entrenar este poder y el mió de seguro podremos ser los mas poderosos… además que no estas ligado a nadie

Issei: si a nadie… nunca mas. En fin cuando empezamos a entrenar

Sasuke: ya mismo este será un entrenamiento de unos 2 años…

Issei: ¡2 AÑOS! ¡No puedo quedarme inconsciente por 2 años! Es una locura y ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres?...

A Sasuke le salían venas de la frente por que todavía no lo dejo terminar de hablar- ¡SILENCIO!- golpe en la cabeza- ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINO! Esos 2 años solo van a ser 2 minutos en la vida real, tu cuerpo y vida no van a sufrir ningún cambio

Ddraig: {lo repito de nuevo, este tipo me agrada} bien supongo que no ha nada mas que iniciar de una vez que 2 años pasan volando…

Y asi un difícil y largo entrenamiento en la mente de Issei, con Sasuke enseñándole los principios básicos del Chakra hasta lo mas complejo, sus técnicas en vida y los secretos del sharingan.

2 AÑOS DESPUES (2 MINUTOS VIDA REAL)

Issei despertaba a horillas de un rió en un bosque cerca del casillo Gremory, se sentía genial, se sentía diferente, se sentía mas fuerte

Issei: bien es hora de irme del inframundo- saca la tarjeta que le dio Grayfia y de ella sale un Gryfo en el cual sale del inframundo directo al mundo humano.

Fin del prologo.

…..

Espero que les guste y atraiga mi historia, es el primer Fic que hago y por favor den una buena critica y consejos para hacer la historia mas fluida. Me despido **FIRE OF THE DEAD**.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola otra vez, aquí **FIRE OF THE DEAD** me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia, por eso hago la continuación, y gracias por los consejos que me han dado, vamos con la historia

Disclaimer: los elementos de HSDXD Y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto

…

Hola- palabras normales

{Hola}- pensamientos

*hola*- seres sellados

 _TIEMPO O LUGARES_

[Hola]- llamadas u hologramas

Capítulo 1: perdidas devastadoras- un nuevo objetivo

Mundo humano, Ciudad de Kuoh:

En el cielo de la ciudad a la noche con la luna brillando en todo su esplendor se vislumbraba una silueta voladora pasando debajo del astro blanco, era un Gryfo e Issei Hyodo-Uchiha, aterrizaron en un edificio a varias calles de distancia de la residencia Hyodo

Issei: wow resulto más divertido de lo que esperaba, gracias amigo- agradeciendo a la criatura alada- ¿me pregunto si podre quedármelo? {Sasuke-sensei, ¿cree que podría quedármelo?}.

Sasuke: no tengo inconvenientes, además de que necesitaríamos una criatura voladora, y esta que puede pasar de la dimensión del inframundo al mundo humano resultaría bastante provechoso.

Issei: bien entonces tengo que hacer un pacto con el- Issei realizo unas posiciones de manos en invoco un pergamino para poder invocar al Gryfo cuando lo necesite - bien ahora falta mi sangre y una pluma- agarrando una pluma del techo cuando aterrizaron y una gota de sangre hecha por un kunai ninja en un dedo de Issei el pacto estaba listo.

Pero algo paso el Gryfo empezó a brillar en un tono celeste que cegó al castaño, unos segundos después en lugar del Gryfo había una, chica de unos 18 de edad con cabello celeste-agua (como las plumas del Gryfo) piel blanca, un cuerpo extremadamente deseable, pechos de seguro copa D-E, unas caderas finas, piernas delicadas y un trasero que se adaptaba muy bien a su figura, una armadura un tanto extraña que cubría sus pechos, una parte del abdomen y sus partes íntimas más un guante-garra de acero, pero lo que más destacaba eran unas alas a ave con plumas relucientes del mismo color que su cabello.

(Para los que tengan sus dudas es parecida al "Ave Hunter" del juego Sumoners Legión pero con los colores del cabello y alas que describí yo)

¿?: Estoy a su disposición amo -decía la peli celeste- mi nombre es Aoi y soy tu nueva familiar

Issei: mi familiar y ¿porque tienes esa forma?

Aoi: Esta es mi forma humana, pensé que le agradaría verme así- dando una vuelta mostrando su figura para deleite de issei- no le gusta

Issei no decía nada, estaba sereno viendo a la chica: de gustarme si, me gusta

El comentario sonrojo a Aoi, su nuevo amo parecía bastante amable, a pesar de tener un tono algo frio, aunque creyó ver una pequeña línea roja por su nariz (que poco durara esa amabilidad)

Aoi: gracias amo, pero deberíamos irnos ya, es demasiado tarde

Issei: cierto, tengo que comprobar cómo están mis padres.

Los dos salieron del edificio de un salto e iban a la residencia Hyodo. Las calles estaban vacías, no había rastro de gente, pero, en la lejanía se ve una columna de humo, eso alerto mucho a Issei que aumento más la velocidad.

Ddraig: Issei ten cuidado detecto presencias demoniacas más adelante

Residencia Hyodo: en llamas.

La casa ardía cuando issei llego, pero como dijo Ddraig había presencias demoniacas dentro, sin pensarlo más entro en la casa para ver un par de soldados con armadura y espada arrojando fuego en la casa y detrás de ellos estaba un rastro de sangre que conducía a un charco de ella, los cuerpos de sus padres apuñalados y cortados con algunas quemaduras.

La sensación que recorría el cuerpo de issei era muy fuerte, sentía deseos de avanzar, deseos de atacar a esos sujetos, sentía deseos…de matar. Un grito de odio reprimido salió de su boca alertando a los podres desgraciados, que ni supieron lo que paso al ver a uno de sus compañeros atravesado por una espada, de un solo filo de mango negro sin guardia en el corazón para caer muerto.

Demonio 1: maldito- avanzando con su espalda en alto

Issei: No voy a tener piedad de ustedes- de su mano derecha comenzó a brillar dejando ver que estaba cubierta de electricidad- ¡CHIDORI!- corriendo contra el demonio con mayor velocidad y perforando su estómago asiendo escupir sangre, pero fue peor cuando Issei aumento la electricidad calcinando toda su carne.

Demonio 1: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Sus gritos estremecieron a los últimos 2 viéndolo quemarse por la intensa descarga eléctrica.

Demonio 2: monstruo maldito- preparando un hechizo de fuego

Demonio 3: vamos a matarte- imitando a su compañero

Issei con la vista tapada por sus cabellos desapareció a gran velocidad, decapitando a uno de ellos y apareciendo a sus espaldas.

Demonio 3: desgraciado- con el hechizo listo para ser lanzado lo apunto a Issei pero una garra metálica lo atravesó por la espalda, haciéndolo escupir sangre, lo último que vio fueron unas plumas celeste-agua detrás suyo.

Aoi sacando la mano del cadáver miro a su amo notando que tenía la mirada vacía y perdida y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas

Aoi: amo- sintiendo lastima por su nuevo dueño y acercándose- tenemos que salir o moriremos incendiados

Pero Issei antes de salir tomo los cuerpos de sus padres y salieron de la casa en espera de las autoridades.

Residencia Hyodo: Ruinas.

Eran más o menos las 10:00 am y el vecindario estaba con varios autos de policía y camiones bomberos y la casa Hyodo destruida, Issei y Aoi (con ropa normal cambiada con magia y las alas ocultas) estaban sentados en una ambulancia luego de un interrogatorio policial.

La noticia del incendio se esparció como el mismísimo fuego que destruyo la casa: Ryuji y Hana Hyodo habían muerto.

Funeral.

El funeral fue lo más difícil de afrontar, parientes, vecinos, sus 2 amigos (Matsuda y Motohama), Ddraig, Sasuke, incluso el club de kendo que le daba sus palizas a Issei estaban ahí para darle el pésame. Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos en horas en esa habitación donde solo había tristeza, llanto y dolor pero Issei se mantenía de pie frente a los ataúdes llorando en silencio, con el alma destrozada y lamentándose.

Entierro.

El cementerio, un lugar al que nadie quisiera ir ya sea estando vivo o muerto, la lluvia caía fuertemente y algunos de los presentes se retiraron, otros se quedaron hasta el final del entierro, derramando las ultimas lagrimas por los difuntos, el tiempo paso y solo quedo Issei, nadie a los alrededores lo vio cuando exploto literalmente, se arrodillo y soltó un gran grito de dolor y tristeza reprimidos, golpeaba la tierra con sus manos maldiciendo a todos los demonios por arrebatárselo todo, sin darse cuenta su chakra se fue incrementando a tal grado que un rayo caía del cielo directo a él que al verlo se resignó a recibirlo y acabar con su tormento pero…

Aoi: ¡Amo!- Aoi se interpuso entre él y el rayo creando una barrera de hielo aprovechando el agua de la lluvia

El impacto contra la barrera dejo una explosión mediana que no daño más que unas estructuras viejas y otras pocas tumbas

Aoi: ¡Amo! por favor no siga- deshaciendo la barrera y abrasando al abatido Issei- deténgase yo sé que todavía hay algún motivo por el cual seguir viviendo, así que por favor- llorando- no muera, continúe siendo el Hyodo Issei que conocí.

Issei: no- levantándose- ya no seré Hyodo Issei- cerrando sus ojos- a partir de ahora seré Uchiha Issei y mi objetivo es…-abriendo sus ojos mostrando un Sharingan totalmente diferente. Tenía una forma de disco con tres puntas onduladas totalmente rojas y el resto del ojo era de color negro- ¡Destruir a los demonios que me arrebataron todo!

…

 **¡Leer la nota, es muy importante!**

Y aquí el nuevo capítulo, y como ven ya tenemos el Mangekyo Sharingan. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por mis errores técnicos al empezar y por sobre todo lo corto y forzado que pareció mi prologo (y posiblemente este capítulo también lo este), aunque gracias de todo corazón su apoyo en esta historia y sus consejos para escribir mejor en Fan Ficción.

Espero que les guste la continuación. Pero antes que nada quiero decirles si las técnicas ninja las continúo escribiendo en japonés o español para facilitar más las cosas. Se lo dejo a ustedes, sin más extinguiéndome hasta el siguiente capítulo **FIRE OF THE DEAD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: el legado familiar

 **Cementerio:**

Vemos a Issei de pie frente a la tumba de sus padres con una mirada llena de rencor, un aura violeta con tonos rojos, Aoi estaba a su espalda viendo con algo de temor la energía oscura y el instinto de matar de su amo

Ddraig: [compañero debes calmarte tu ira esta despertando la maldición de la "Boosted Gear", si continuas así activaras la "jugernut Drive"].

Sasuke: [Issei entiendo tu odio pero no es momento de dejarse llevar por el rencor, si no que es hora de calmarnos y pensar una estrategia de ataque contra los demonios-{el ya despertó "Mangekyo Sharingan" aunque desgraciadamente siempre es bajo circunstancias fatales, pero podemos sacarle provecho a su nuevo poder}].

Aoi: amo, por favor no se deje manipular por su odio, reaccione y busque la calma en su interior.

Issei escuchando las palabras de su sensei, compañero y familiar fue calmándose poco a poco, no podía perder el control, todavía no. Su aura fue desapareciendo pero el mangekyo seguía activado

Issei: lo lamento, no debí perder el control de esa manera, no entrene 2 años para simplemente enloquecer y morir por mi propio poder.

La "Boosted Gear" se materializa en el brazo de Issei

Ddraig: [descuida te comprendemos, pero es mejor que regreses tus ojos a la normalidad siento una presencia humana acercándose]

Issei haciendo caso desmaterializo la "Boosted Gear" y regreso sus ojos a la normalidad. Por el camino de piedras del cementerio se veía un hombre mayor de unos 57 años aproximadamente acercándose a Issei y Aoi, el también tenia ropas fúnebres, Issei lo reconoció era el escribano que designaba la herencia de los difuntos a sus familiares.

Escribano: ¿Hyodo Issei?

Issei: ¿si? ¿Qué necesita?- se notaba que era un asunto serio por la expresión de su cara

Escribano: seria tan amable de acompañarme a la oficina funeraria, tiene una herencia de parte de sus difuntos padre y madre para usted

Issei no creía esto, sus padres le dejaron una herencia, que recuerde teníamos una vida bastante buena, pero con la casa hecha cenizas que podría recibir de herencia, pero si algo le dejaron sus padres tenia que recibirlo.

Issei: esta bien- mirando a su familiar- Aoi acompáñanos, a menos que quieras quedarte bajo la lluvia- dándole su mano parece que la amabilidad de Issei volvió, no tanto como antes pero si algo.

 **Oficina del escribano:**

Entrando en una de las tantas oficinas de este empleo fúnebre, se notaba que era una oficina bastante adecuada al empleo, Aoi decidió esperar fuera de la oficina, pero antes de siquiera decir una palabra el hombre saco del cajón de su escritorio, paso varias paginas hasta detenerse en una.

Escribano: muy bien ahora procedo a dictar las herencias entregadas a sus respectivos familiares- era la frase que se debía decir formalmente a pesar de estar solamente Issei con el- "nosotros Hana y Ryuji Hyodo le entregamos nuestra nueva casa mas las cuentas bancarias que nos pertenecían a nosotros a nuestro querido y adorado hijo Hyodo Issei, para que puedas tener una vida tranquila a pesar de ya no estar presentes para verte crecer"- el escribano termino de leer el testamento dejado por los padres de Issei.

Era algo que no se podía creer

Issei: {¿desde cuando teníamos otra casa? y ¿desde cuando tenían este testamento?}- señor escribano…

Kira: mi nombre es Kira señor Hyodo- interrumpiendo las palabras de Issei el ahora nombrado Kira

Issei: ¿esta seguro de que no hay ningún error? podrían ser otras personas- es que no era algo muy común tener una casa extra y unas cuentas bancarias sin que tus padres te lo hubieran dicho

Kira: no las únicas personas que figuran como Ryuji y Hana Hyodo en la lista de difuntos el día de hoy son tus padres…ah te molesta- mostrándole un cigarrillo.

Issei: no descuide- en eso Kira encendió el cigarro- bien supongo que me convenció donde esta la casa mencionada.

Kira: esta es la dirección y las escrituras de la vivienda- dándole los papeles de las escrituras y de la dirección- ah y también tiene esta carta para usted también es sus padres- mirando su reloj- disculpe señor Hyodo pero el tempo en mi trabajo es algo que no puedo gastar demasiado, pero si tiene alguna duda con su herencia o simplemente charlar por la tarde ya sabe donde encontrarme y por cierto "cuando uno se enfrenta a sus "Demonios" tiene que saber diferenciar los causantes de los que fueron forzados" , mi mas sentido pésame y hasta pronto señor Hyodo Issei- cerrando la puerta de su oficina{o debería haberle dicho Uchiha Issei}.

Issei: {¿Qué habrá querido decirme con eso?, tal vez no sea solamente el Escribano de un cementerio pero ya averiguare en otro memento}- Issei estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado los llamados de Aoi hacia el.

Aoi: amo, Amo, ¡AMO!- el grito saco a Issei de sus pensamientos y también lo asusto.

Issei: AH- cayendo al suelo- ¿Qué pasa? Estoy a tu lado además no es el mejor lugar para gritar- dijo intentando calmarla para que no siga gritando.

Aoi: pero no reaccionaba, pensé que le habían hecho algo malo, pero noto que esta bien, pero dígame que fue lo que recibió

Issei: algo que jamás imagine pero por ahora vamos no quiero seguir en este cementerio por mas tiempo.

Con esto dicho Issei y Aoi salieron del cementerio en busca de lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

 **Nueva Residencia Hyodo (Uchiha):**

Después de varias calles pasadas y de que la lluvia terminara encontraron la casa, tenia muy buen estado, hasta parecía sin estrenar, hasta podría decirse que era igual en apariencia externa pero no en interna, la apariencia interna era así: en el living había 3 sillones alrededor de una mesa de te hecha de vidrio, el piso de madera muy reluciente, tanto que podías reflejarte en el, una mesa de madera de roble, y un mantel blanco como la nieve. La cocina, podía decirse que tenia todos los elementos necesarios para cocinar como un chef profesional de un restaurante 5 estrellas-(claro que depende de el nivel de cocina que tengas)- heladera ultimo modelo, aunque claramente estaba vacía de alimentos. Las habitaciones, unas 5 en total todas con baños propios y ducha-(olvide mencionar que también había un baño principal en la casa)- la casa parecía haber costado mucho papel de la billetera, pero freno en una habitación que tenia su nombre en un cartel clavado en la puerta, se notaba que era su habitación pero eso dio un indicio de que sus padres habían dejado algo para el.

Entro en la habitación que tenía una cama normal, un ropero y un escritorio, pero lo más llamativo era un maletín metálico que tenía un papel encima, Issei se acerco y vio lo que decía (lee la carta y luego ábrelo), Issei reconoció la letra, saco el sobre con la carta lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

PDV: Issei

(Querido Issei si lees esta carta significa que estamos muertos, queremos decirte unas cuantas verdades acerca de nosotros-{¿verdades? ¿Cuales?}- nosotros sabemos que eres un demonio y que nosotros aun así te queremos- {¿¡ellos lo sabían!?}- yo fui un exorcista que trabajo bajo ordenes directas del vaticano con la misión de eliminar a tu madre-{¿¡que carajo!?}-bajo esas ordenes, viaje a Japón y la encontré en una parque ayudando a los necesitados en un comedor publico, se notaba que era un acto de buena fe según mis ordenes la descripción era la de una mujer hereje que tenia un poder que solo le debía pertenecer a dios y a nadie mas, una mujer que se aprovechaba de otros para su beneficio personal y tres carazos era una completa mentira, la observe durante un tiempo viendo todos sus buenas acciones de su parte. Si hay algo que detesto es los engaños y mis superiores me engañaron provocando que casi mate a una persona inocente.

Un día la pude ver salir de su casa yo vivía en un departamento pagado por los miserables que me enviaron aquí, paseaba por las calles hasta que intentaron asaltarla iba a entrar en escena pero note que los tipos avanzaban hacia ella y entonces vi ese poder mencionado en la misión los unos ojos rojos con tres aspas alrededor, indiscutiblemente vi que peleaba como una profesional acabo contados en unos minutos o eso pensaba ya que uno se levanto y le apunto con una pistola de gran calibre así que entre en escena desarme a tipo y le arrebate su arma, al momento de el escape de esa basura de la sociedad, cruzamos miradas, no se si fueron esos ojos color sangre o todo de ella pero me hipnotizo de gran manera, ella no se que vio en mi pero desde ese día comenzamos a vernos mas seguido, la pasábamos bien en compañía del otro, los años pasaron y abandone la iglesia, me case con tu madre y de nosotros naciste tu una de las tantas felicidades de mi vida, este pequeño era mi mayor tesoro justo a mi esposa , lastima que tu perversión era todo un caso, pero nuestro amor era totalmente sincero.

Pasaba el tiempo hasta que llegaste a casa con el aura de un demonio, admito que fue muy difícil el tener que afrontar esta situación pero aun así te seguíamos queriendo-(Ryuji ya le había mencionado del mundo sobre natural a Hana)- pero llego el día en el que a través de una fuente muy confiable sabíamos de nuestra muerte inminente así que decidimos dejarte todo lo que construimos a lo largo de esta vida solamente a ti.

Issei se que tu camino estará plagado de problemas y conflictos, pero pase lo que pase, seas lo que seas nosotros siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti.)

 ** _Con cariño Mama Y Papa._**

 **PD: (** Hay un par de regalos de nuestra parte esperamos que te gusten).

Fin PDV

Issei lloraba lágrimas por las palabras de sus padres en esa carta pero n había notado que leyó en voz alta y que Aoi estuviera presente en el marco de la puerta. Quito la carta para abrir el maletín y vio varias cosas dentro: Una pistola Desert Eagle plateada de calibre .44 con varios cargadores, un mango de espada de oro, se notaba que era una espada de luz de de su padre, una gabardina negra con una bufanda roja y unos pantalones también negros, suponía que era el uniforme de su padre (la vestimenta de Ouma Shu a pedido de Miguelzero24) y un collar con el símbolo de los Uchiha de parte de su madre.

Este era su legado, lo que con tanto tiempo fue construido y le fue entregado a el y no dejaría que se vuelva a destruir por nadie mas y para demostrarlo tendría que viajar al inframundo para ajustar cuenta con los mal nacidos que casi lo eliminan de la existencia y así demostrar con gran orgullo nadi se metia con un Uchiha y era hora de demostrarlo.

…

 **Dios es el capitulo que mas tiempo me llevo son las 1:44 de la mañana en mi país y ya i llama se va extinguiendo así que espero que la espera haya valido la pena, es todo dejen reviews y arderemos en el proximo capitulo de SANGRE UCHIHA.**

 **Pd: quisiera que dejara review de mi otra historia La Determinación Humana para saber su opinión y si deberia seguir publicandola o dejar de hacerlo.**

 **Pd2: los jutsus a partir de ahora voy a escribirlos en español Latino porque es muy costoso escribirlos en Japoné**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días, tardes o noches o a la hora que veas esto Ardiendo nuevamente de entre los muertos FIRE OF THE DEAD con un capitulo de Sangre Uchiha, quiero agradecerles por los anteriores consejos dados y disculparme por no responderlos antes-(se me olvido copiar esa parte en el capitulo anterior)-. Ah antes que nada como tengo un par de reviews y voy a responder los que tenia de antes.**

 **Guest: agradezco que te guste y aquí esta, la idea de Rito no me convence mucho y te pediría otra sugerencia, aunque gracias igualmente.**

 **Dark Brokenwings: seguiré tu consejo, gracias.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-dxd (kyaaa Uchiha sempai me ha visto): digamos que si fue una especie de guiño por que admiro tus historias, segundo: no tengo muy claro si hacerlo Harem o no, eso prefiero dejarlo a gusto de los lectores.**

 **Darknes: Issei, ira perdiendo la luz de sus ojos, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para evitar eso, si tendrá a Suzano pero será algo diferente a los que se ven en Naruto, el harem prefiero dejarlo a votación de los lectores.**

 **Tenzalucard123: odiara a los "culpables", con eso dije que ha inocentes en el grupo**

 **Wolf 1990: un gran secreto y no se lo creerán**

 **Bueno con algunas reviews contestadas vamos con la historia.**

 **Por cierto ¡Felices Fiestas!**

…

Hola-palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}-pensamientos

[Nuestro nombre llegara a la cima]- Ddraig, Sasuke, seres sellados o Dioses

 **Tiempo y/o Lugares.**

"Sacred Gears y poderes especiales"

(Comentarios míos o notas, cartas, etc.)

*Comunicaciones u hologramas*

CAPITULO 3: Vació en las reglas y la batalla

"Lo que hiciste tiene un castigo"

 **Nueva residencia Uchiha:**

Tras tener muy en claro su misión, Issei y Aoi comenzaron un entrenamiento para pulir sus habilidades, porque como dijo Sasuke el cuerpo no sufrió muchos cambios lo que si subió en gran cantidad fueron mis reservas de Chakra y envió a recolectar algo de información al inframundo para saber como fueron las cosas luego de mi "asesinato" a manos de los Gremory y Fénix.

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba, los demonios podría decirse que les desagrado bastante el espectáculo que hicieron conmigo y la reputación de los Gremory y Fénix decayó bastante y la boda se aplazo para dentro de 4 días, tiempo suficiente para enseñarle unas habilidades a Aoi para las distintas tácticas que tengo pensadas, el jutsu de clonación es de mucha utilidad en estos casos y la técnica que me dijo mi sensei de la "Tele transportación" del padre de su mejor amigo-(Minato Namikase)- algo que los va a tomar muy por sorpresa pero con el entrenamiento solo puedo hacerlo 5 veces máximo antes de agotar todo mi chakra así que solo es para emergencias o aunque sea una vez para joderlos, pero volviendo a lo importante se encontraba planeando un ultimo plan en caso de que algo fallara mientras hacia equilibrio sobre un dedo rodeado por cuerdas que al menor contacto se cortaban y dejaban caer kunais de varias direcciones cortando también los otros cuerdas y liberando el resto de las armas con mi sharingan activado en el patio trasero de la casa.

Issei: …entonces activo los explosivos y destruyo el edificio con ellos dentro, muy buen plan

Sasuke: [si pero por la gran cantidad mas la onda expansiva deberás usar la "tele transportación del relámpago amarillo" junto con la chica para no resultar afectados, pero no seria tanto problema de no ser por el lagarto rojo]-decía Sasuke con una gota en su cabeza por el tonto pedido que hizo la lagarto… eh digo el dragón celestial.

Ddraig: [hey Teme-(maldito)- no es una mala idea es mas ayudaría en gran cantidad el potenciar los sellos explosivos con la "Boosted Gear", se crearían unos preciosos fuegos artificiales y verán el poder de un dragón-humanoide con el poder del Sekiryutei…]- decía Ddraig entusiasmado por la idea pero Issei lo interrumpió

Issei: te recuerdo Ddraig que no soy un dragón apenas te cedí mi brazo, talvez por la peor causa, pero solo fue mi brazo y antes de que me cuentes de nuevo el proceso de corrupción por la presencia de tu poder en mi cuerpo recuerda que falta mucho tiempo, además aunque activara el Balance Breaker la corrupción solo avanzaría un 5% por hora que lo use, por lo tanto hasta que sea 100% dragón, sigo siendo humano al menos en un 90% de su totalidad- decía Issei un tanto molesto por las reiteradas veces durante esos 2 años de entrenamiento que se lo dijo.

Pero en un momento a otro llega Aoi corriendo por el lugar con sus alas desplegadas rozando los cables mientras cantaba una canción como si fuera una niña de 8 años.

Aoi: la lala la laaa-cantaba-Amo tengo buenas noticias con una sonrisa- pero nota el entorno que rodeaba a Issei- ¡Amo que esta haciendo puede lastimarse!

Issei: no vengas- empezando a girar sacando una Shuriken de su bolsillo y lanzándola a una de las tantas cuerdas que soltaron los kunais por distintas direcciones e Issei los evadió de un salto y otros los contra resto con otras shuriken, pero uno de los kunai desvió su trayectoria hacia Aoi pero Issei con gran velocidad y un "Boost" se coloco en frente de Aoi y saco la Desert Eagle y le disparo a kunai que se quebró en varios pedazos por la potencia de la bala del.44 y por un inconsciente "Boost" que aumento mas su potencia, velocidad y fuerza de la bala.

Issei: abecés me impresiono a mi mismo-mirando el arma- es genial nunca use un arma de fuego pero admito que me dará mucho agrado usarla contra ellos, eh como sea cual era esa buena noticia que ibas a darme.

Aoi: -aun sorprendida- eh si-aclarando su garganta- pude confirmar que su teoría era cierta y que puede usarse sin problemas- esa noticia alegro al humano del ojo sharingan

Issei: perfecto entonces todo esta preparado para mañana- mañana es domingo y el día de la boda de Rías Gremory, por cierto si se preguntan si fui a la escuela no, porque aun estoy de luto por el asunto de mis padres- bien entonces empecemos a dejarlo todo listo para la sorpresa de mañana.

 **Domingo: día de la boda- reunión previa:**

En el inframundo en un salón del castillo gremory se veía, a pesar de "ese" suceso y algo de la caída del prestigio de las familias Gremory y Fénix aun los asuntos políticos de los demonios importaban más que la muerte de un re-encarnado según el consejo demoníaco, pero aun así hubo ciertos individuos 3 en realidad que no estaban para nada tranquilos con sus acciones eran Kiba Yuto, Koneko Toujo y Asia Argento estas personas estaban mas que atormentados por la muerte de Issei, mas que nada por haber participado en su tortura y la manipulación de su "Rey" para forzarlos a cometer ese acto tan cruel.

Kiba: {lo lamento mucho Issei-kun}-con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho, a pesar de conocerlo poco tiempo lo consideraba un gran amigo contando además que se sentía igual que las personas que lo utilizaron en un pasado

Koneko: {si pudiera arreglar mi error con Issei-sempai lo haría sin dudar}- la pequeña yokai/demonio se arrepentía en gran manera de su comportamiento contra un compañero de grupo

Pero la mas abatida era Asia ella ataco a la única persona que le dio su apoyo incondicional, su primer amigo, la persona que fue a salvarla de sus captores y la muerte, sincera mente debía haberse negado a la manipulación de Rías con matarla si no actuaba como una desalmada en contra de Issei.

Su mirada de miedo y decepción estaban plasmados en sus pesadillas, cada vez que dormía, veía la escena en tercera persona de la tortura de Issei pero se repetía varias veces en la que ella se acercaba con esa cara de desquiciada a golpearlo y curarlo mientras el lloraba al verla así.

Estuvo casi al borde de un colapso varias veces por eso y casi hubo la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en un demonio renegado por los deseos de vengar a Issei en contra de Rías.

Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas mas alejadas en la silla mas alejada, justo en una esquina con una gran mirada de culpa, arrepentimiento, dolor y deseos de morir.

Pero todo se interrumpió todo por una gran explosión que destruyo la puerta de entrada generando una gran nube de polvo y escombros, aunque se pudo ver entre el humo una garra de hueso que parecía de ¿dragón? Hecha de una energía roja transparente con un aura violeta por encima recubriendo dichos hueso que regresaron dentro de la nube hasta que se disipo y pudo verse a una persona en la ex-entrada del salón, vestía una camisa negra bajo un abrigo o gabardina negra de la que resaltaba una bufanda roja, un pantalón negro, un par de zapatos también negros y un sombrero que cubría su rostro. Los guardias no se hicieron esperar y rodearon al individuo pero…

PDV (Punto De Vista) Sona:{¿Quién se supone que es el siento una gran cantidad de poder como n demonio de clase alta pero su energía es una que no había visto jamás- los guardias rodean al sujeto- no importa esta solo y los guardias son de la familia fénix y gremory juntas no hay manera de que pueda hacer algo, aunque me resulta familiar su presencia}- ve que saca una espada de acero de un solo filo, sin guardia-(la espada Chokuto de Sasuke espero haberlo escrito bien)- y esta empezaba a ser rodeada por energía eléctrica dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a pelear pero mete una mano dentro de su saco y saca una barra de oro, presiona un botón y sale un filo blanco/celeste de ella- {una espada de luz, será un exorcista, pero eso provocaría una guerra entre la iglesia y los demonios, aunque podría ser un renegado con algún rencor con los demonios}.

Fin del PDV

Issei estaba bastante molesto, esas armaduras le recordaban mucho la noche de la muerte de sus padres, entonces en un parpadeo desapareció a gran velocidad pareciendo un borrón brillante pasando entre los guardias que recibían cortes en varias partes de sus cuerpos, cortes eléctricos y cortes sacros que dolían mucho mas, pero no mato a ninguno, solo los dejo incapacitados para seguir luchando.

En eso aparecieron los 3 maous que veían como el desconocido barría el piso con los guardias

Sirzechs: impresionante- admirando la habilidad del desconocido- su velocidad y precisión es mayor que la de 3 caballeros juntos.

Belzebub: ¿crees que sea un exorcista renegado?- pregunto el maou creador de las "evil pieces"- pero su aura es algo conocida a pesar de ser un humano.

Serafal: wow- con estrellitas en los ojos la habilidad del humano- increíble se deshace de ellos como moscas.

El increíble despliegue de habilidades termino en el momento que se visualizo el grupo gremory y fénix con sus líderes.

¿?: Demonios Rías Gremory y Raiser Fénix-gritándoles a ellos llamando su atención- vine por sus cabezas

Raiser: jaja un pobre exorcista no puede hacer nada contra el poder de un Fénix- con gran arrogancia- solo eres una basura.

¿?: Tal vez las capacidades de un exorcista no pueden ¿pero?- haciendo una pausa- un dragón podría- materializando la "Boosted Gear"

Rías y Raiser: no puede ser ¡nosotros te matamos!- dándose cuenta de quien era

El joven se quito su sombrero mostrando el rostro de Issei, aun con su cabello castaño, pero la diferencia eran sus ojos eran rojos con 3 aspas alrededor de la pupila

Issei: o eso creyeron- mirando a los maou que a su ves veían estupefactos tal aparición pero un alivio vino al pecho de Sirzechs al ver que algo de la culpa que lo invadía había desaparecido ya que creía que había condenado a la muerte a ese demonio- vengo a exigir un combate

Rías: jaja quien te crees para exigir un combate- riéndose de las palabras del humano

Raiser: solo eres una escoria, no mucho menos que eso- riendo más que Rías

Issei: ya decía que la basura siempre es tal para cual, veo que al final la perra pelirroja decidió revolcarse con el pollo frito- burlándose y delatando ese detalle- además tengo motivos más que suficientes para pelear, malditos hijos de puta.

Al costado de Issei apareció un sello mágico del que salieron 2 cuerpos, eran los asesinos de los padres de Issei.

Se notaba que muchos estaban impresionados pero los más impresionados eran el Maou Sirzechs, lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory, además de los patriarcas Fénix porque esos cuerpos eran de la división de infiltración y asesinato de ambas casas, pero por que los tenía

Issei: bien es mejor que ustedes 2 empiecen a explicar malditos desgraciados ¡¿que hacían estos soldados matando a mi familia mientras yo estaba en el inframundo?!- esa revelación era bastante seria, los demonios no podían matar humanos amenos que sea la orden de un demonio de clase alta o un Maou- bien espero una respuesta.

Muchos estaban susurrando cosas, los maou estaban bastante serios ante esto y Raiser estaba muy nervioso.

Issei: bien ya que no tengo respuestas les voy a decir quienes son los culpables – obteniendo total atención de los demonios- son ellos 2- señalando a Raiser y Rías

Raiser: eso es mentira no veo necesidad de eliminar a humanos mucho menos a tu asquerosa familia- poco a poco iba cavando su propia tumba- además que pruebas tienes en nuestra contra.

Issei: ninguna, se que los mas sospechosos son ustedes 2 pero no necesito pruebas físicas o tangibles, todo esta aquí- tocando su cabeza- y por eso voy a ver sus recuerdos para ver si son culpables o no

Raiser: imposible nadie tiene la habilidad de ver los recuerdos menos un huma…- interrumpido ya que Issei entro en su mente con el poder del sharingan.

Se vieron varias escenas hasta el momento en el que momentos antes de la pelea en la primera fecha de la boda, dio las órdenes de asesinar a la familia de Issei, pero decidió ver un poco mas y descubrió que Raiser hizo trampa en su pelea usando "Lagrimas de Fénix escondidas en su ropa- (en ese combate los instrumentos curativos estaban prohibidos si no era poder natural o "Sacred Gear" propios) - OK si ya lo odiaba por matar a su familia esto lo enfureció aun mas al descendiente del Sharingan.

Issei saliendo de la mente de Raiser: debí suponerlo- sus ojos pasó al Mangekyo- Raiser Fénix en este preciso momento ¡DATE POR MUERTO!- avanzando con la intención de atravesar a Raiser en el pecho no la espada de luz, pero fue detenido por lord Fénix colocando un círculo mágico de barrera deteniendo la estocada.

Lord Fénix: alto ahí no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo sin pruebas de eso- enojado por el arrebato de ira del joven

Issei: ¿quiere pruebas?- mirándolo a sus ojos mostrándolo lo que vio- se las voy a dar.

Un minuto después que pareció mucho mas que eso Lord Fénix se encuentra temblando de furia y decepción mas aun por el hecho de hacer trampa en su combate de lo que antes era su hijo, por que digo antes por que si no es condenado a muerte en el juicio que se le da a los demonios que cometen tal acto el lo desheredaría y desterraría del territorio Fénix.

De un momento a otro abofeteo a su ex-hijo en frente de todos los demonios dando a entender la culpabilidad del rubio

Raiser: ¡esto es un error, es un engaño de esa basura, que quiere vengarse por su tortura nada mas que eso, el de seguro manipulo tu mente haciendo te ver…!- slap bitch nuevamente

Lord Fénix: no vuelvas a dirigirme a palabra nuevamente, desde este momento te desheredo de la futura responsabilidad del clan fénix, tus piezas serán retiradas y liberadas de tu propiedad y quedas desterrado del territorio mismo, por orden mía con cualquier aparición tuya en el territorio se te ejecutara inmediatamente.

Los demonios no creían lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus odios escuchaban, Lord Fénix Expulso y desheredo a su hijo, además de amenazarlo de muerte si aparecía por el territorio Fénix. El shock en el que quedo el ex-heredero Fénix era inmenso, pero lo siguiente dejo sorprendidos pero era comprensible, lord Fénix se arrodillo frente a Issei en señal de pedirle disculpas por poco que importaran ahora.

Issei estaba muy satisfecho con lo que pasaba ahora pero no le gustaba el gesto del patriarca Fénix, el no quería la compasión de nadie, eso no iba a devolverle a su familia: no se arrodille lo que menos quiero es que un Fénix me pida perdón.

Issei: ahora sigues tú- mirando a los ojos a Rías viendo sus recuerdos, vio la clara inocencia de sus 3 verdaderos amigos exceptuando a la "loca de las chispas"- bien con esto tengo suficiente maou Sirzechs es su turno de ver los actos de su hermana- cabe decir que la decepción de su hermana había provocado la caída de prestigio de su familia pero esto era el colmo, aunque no era precisamente un gran crimen ya que no mato a un humano y ella no ordeno al soldado Gremory el asesinato ya que ese también fue Raiser.

Sirzechs: bien en este momento- haciendo declaración- Raiser Fénix en este momento estas bajo arresto por los delitos de asesinato de una familia humana, tortura, manipulación de fuerzas de otra casa y romper las reglas de un combate justo- (Estas jodido Raiser)- Rías Gremory, quedas desheredada de la casa Gremory descendida a demonio de clase media/baja hasta que vuelvas a subir de Rango auque seguirás conservando las piezas de tu sequito- a Rías se le cayo mas de medio mundo.

Llévenselo- dando la orden de que se llevaran a Raiser a los calabozos del inframundo a la espera de su juicio

Issei: ¡ALTO!-deteniendo todo proceso con un grito- creo que se les olvido un detalle, que me deben por la muerte de mis padres. Tengo 3 condiciones

Algunos demonios de clase alta no les gusto el simple hecho de que un simple humano le exija cosas al Maou aun después de que condenaran a un descendiente y a otro lo descendieran de categoría

Demonio de clase alta 1: tú no tienes voz en este asunto

Demonio de clase alta 2: como se atreve a pedirle algo a el gran maou Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs: ¡SILENCIO!- callando a los muy creídos- ¡esta siendo muy razonable para solo pedir 3 cosas, bien podría exigir mucho mas así que ustedes son los que no tienen voz ni voto en este asunto!- dijo el Maou muy claramente haciendo silencio en la sala- cuales son sus exigencias joven Dragón- con respeto.

Issei: primero quiero un Rating Game yo solo contra los sequitos completos de Raiser Fénix y Rías Gremory juntos-sorprendió a muchos pero también lo entendieron de primera mano, era mas que claro que quería vengarse en contra de ellos- el premio si yo gano será la liberación de las siguientes personas del grupo Gremory: Kiba Yuto, Koneko Toujo y Asia Argento para unirse a mi equipo y si ganan los demonios, sus cargos y castigos serán retirados y las cosas seguirán tal cual estaban.

Segundo: quiero que las personas ya mencionadas les sean quitadas sus "Evil Pieces" para que sean originalmente lo que eran, claro sin riesgo de que algo malo les pase en el proceso, claro esta si gano el Rating Game.

Tercero: quiero también llevarme a 2 personas del grupo de Raiser para mí también. Eso todo

Los pedidos de Issei eran muy grandes pero nada que le costara mucho al inframundo.

Sirzechs: bien todo eso será concedido si ganas el Rating Game que propusiste, como bono se te concederá la elección del campo de batalla.

Issei: bien y gracias por aceptar mis pedidos- los sequitos de Raiser y Rías con ellos se acercan con ellos incluidos

Raiser: te voy a hacer pagar por esto maldito humano, desearas no haberte salvado de la muerte después de lo que voy a hacerte.

Rías: es momento de que mueras de una vez y voy a asegurarme de que no quede rastro de tu cuerpo para que puedas volver a jodernos -Con arrogancia- ¿de verdad crees poder ganarnos a todos nosotros…?- pero aparece un circulo de comunicación en la oreja de Issei

Aoi:*amo todo esta listo para empezar*

Issei: *perfecto Aoi prepárate para una batalla*-cortando comunicación y respondiendo a la pregunta Rías- "Yippee ki yay Hijos de Puta"-(quien haya visto Duro de Matar 1 o Die Hard 1 sabrá a que escena hago referencia)- ¡el campo de batalla será la Academia Kuoh- en ese momento los combatientes se transportaron a dicho lugar copiado en una dimensión de bolsillo.

 **Campo de batalla: academia Kuoh (copia):**

Los combatientes fueron transportados a sus respectivas bases antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento

Suena una voz

Grayfia: *Bienvenidos soy Grayfia la Reina de Sirzechs-sama y yo dirigiré este combate. Las reglas son simples cuando un combatiente quede inconciente o tenga muchos daños será transportado fuera del campo de batalla, la base de Rías y Raiser es el club de ocultismo y la base de Hyodo….- se interrumpe y se escuchan susurros- disculpen la base de Uchiha Issei-sama es en el salón del consejo estudiantil, los peones pueden "promocionarse" al llegar a la base enemiga. Es todo ¡comiencen!

Rías: un momento ¿que es todo esto?- Gritaba viendo que la habitación del club de ocultismo estaba cubierta por papeles de bordes rojos con una escritura japonesa que decía "explosión"

Issei: esto es cosa mía- apareciendo de la nada apoyado en una pared del club a unos metros de Raiser

Raiser: ¡que fue lo que hiciste maldito!- preparando una esfera de fuego, pero fue congelada junto con su mano- que demonios ¡¿Quién fue?!

Aoi: no te atrevas a tocar a mi Amo- apareció de la nada por la por una invocación de Issei

Issei: no te recomendaría que prendieras ni una sola chispa, ya que todos explotarían por estos sellos.

Akeno: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Si puede saberse claro- pregunto la loca de las chispas.

Issei: seguro si total no pierdo nada revelándolo- recordando- verán durante el primer Rating Game, cuando subía para ayudarte en la pelea contra Raiser y su Reina, pase por un salón para cortar camino pero note que era uno de los salones de arte en los que me había olvidado mis Ero-ges y mi teléfono en mi mesa y los vi por curiosidad notando que mi teléfono servia pero no era el verdadero. Luego de un tiempo de pensarlo me di cuenta que cuando crean los escenarios de Rating Game copian todo el lugar exactamente como esta el lugar original. Por eso Aoi mi familiar- presentándola mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz mientras sonreía- lleno de sellos explosivos todo el antiguo edificio para que explotaran cuando se activara alguno.

Yubeluna: ¡maldito eso es trampa!- quejándose de esa sucia estrategia

Issei: no me rebajes al nivel de este tipo- señalando a Raiser- además es uno de los fallos en la duplicación del terreno en los Rating Game por eso a mi no pueden reclamarme nada, además quien los manda a copiar una zona llena de trampas.(TDFW).

Issei hace aparecer la "Boosted Gear" "Boost" "Boost" "Boost" aumento el poder 3 veces y "Transfer" toco la pared aumentando el poder explosivo de de los sellos.

Asia: Issei-san, Issei-san – acercándose al castaño con una gran cantidad de esperanzas de que o fuera una ilusión- volviste

Issei notando el estado de su amiga se aproximo a abrazarla con mucho afecto: si volví para quedarme contigo- esas palabras revivieron el corazón de Asia en gran manera pero siempre hay alguien que tiene que cagarla en el peor momento…

Isabela la caballero de Raiser lanzo un ataque a traición que Issei esquivo por los pelos pero daño el hombro de Asia haciéndola gritar ya que el corte fue de nivel medio.

Issei: Asia- con preocupación para mirar con odio al caballero- es la ultima vez que lastiman a alguien que me importa ¡voy a destruirlos a todos! ¡Aoi!

Aoi: si amo- desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kiba y Koneko sujetándolos y llevándolos con Issei rápidamente para que Issei hiciera sellos de manos y desapareció dejando en su lugar un papel bomba que se estaba encendiendo y

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Exploto toda la jodida base de los demonios en pedazos entonces la voz de Grayfia se escucha

Grayfia:*7 peones, 1 alfil, 1 caballero, 1 torres de Raiser se retiran se retiran*.

 **Salón del casamiento.**

Nunca habían estado más impresionados por la gran astucia que mostró el chico Uchiha, encontró un vació en las reglas que aprovecho para dar un golpe devastadores contra de los demonios

Sirzechs: no puedo creer que pudiera haber tal fuga en lo que creían las reglas de uno de los eventos mas importantes del inframundo, sin duda eso no lo pude ver llegar

Beelzebub: uno de lo que yo creía el mejor de los sistemas tiene una fuga- con un aura depresiva- me siento como un idiota

Serafal: ya, ya Beelze-tan, de seguro podrás corregir eso después de esta pelea- decía la Maou Leviatán con su clásica actitud infantil intentando animar al decaído creador de las "Evil Pieces" - pero aun así admito que arruino totalmente cualquier estrategia que haya planeado Rías y Raiser con ese ataque pero salvo a las3 personas que quería su liberación admito que de verdad los aprecia como para salvarlos a pasar de aun estar en bandos contrarios.

 **Campo de batalla: Salón del Consejo estudiantil**

Luego de la explosión y el anuncio del retiro de las piezas nos encontramos con los 3 verdaderos amigos a salvo en la base de Issei.

Koneko: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?- muy impresionada porque hace unos momentos estaban en el club de ocultismo

Kiba: Issei-kun ¿tu hiciste esto?

Asia aun adolorida estaba siendo curada por el Chakra de Issei: Issei-sa…-es interrumpido por un abrazo que le dio Issei, comenzó a sentir un liquido calido por su cuello y hombro mientras Issei temblaba…estaba llorando y abrazando con fuerza a una de las personas que de verdad lo quería y sigue queriendo.

Kiba y Koneko sin resistir la escena se incluyeron en el abraso donde ellos también lloraron de arrepentimiento por el daño hecho a su amigo, unos minutos después de desahogarse entre todos-(sin recordar que los demonios podían verlos)- se calmaron y comenzaron las explicaciones que a pesar de sonar raro le creyeron porque les mostró sus ojos, les menciono su legado y la historia de sus padres y su nueva vida.

Los 3 comprendieron el dolor de Issei, pero el contó que una de las habilidades del Sharingan era ver los recuerdos de la gente por eso supo que fueron obligados, todo parecía bastante bien y parece haberse arreglado pero aun seguía el Rating game y faltaba cobrarse lo que le hicieron para eso pido hacer todo este escenario.

Issei: chicos todavía tengo cuentas que arreglar con Fénix y Gremory, ustedes salgan del juego ya que no pretendo lastimarlos.

Kiba: esta bien Issei-kun- alzando la voz- me retiro del juego

Koneko: me retiro- con su ya restaurada actitud sin emocion pero aun así estaba feliz

Asia: Issei san prométame que ganara y podremos volver a casa todos juntos

Issei: lo prometo

Asia: me retiro- con una sonrisa que reflejaba inocencia en su estado más puro, su corazón ya no estaba afligido ya no más.

Los 3 desaparecieron en un brillo celeste dejando el campo de batalla

Grayfia:* 1cabalero 1 torre y 1 alfil de Rías se retiran del juego*

Issei: bien, es hora de moverse- Con sus amigos a salvo empezó a salir del edificio estudiantil mientras caminaba por el territorio escolar hasta el área de canchas de la academia- ¡salgan de una vez puedo sentirlos!

Akeno: ara, ara ufufu-riéndose- veo que Issei-kun es mas fuerte y perceptivo que antes ¿Qué pasara cuando te electrocute, lloraras, suplicaras, me lamerás mis pies? Ahh el solo pensarlo hace que me excite- se lamía los dedos mientras hacían chispas.

Rías: esta ves voy a destruir tanto tu mente que vas a ser solo un pedazo de carne andante- con arrogancia extrema

Isabela: esa explosión de verdad nos lastimo y vas a pagar por eso

Meru: voy a matarte por lastimar a mi hermana- activando su motosierra

Shui: esta vez acabaremos bien nuestro trabajo- poniéndose en guardia

Ravel: aunque fue una muy buena explosión y elimino a la mayoría de nosotros, los Fénix somos inmortales- volando con sus alas de fuego

Raiser: exacto basura nadie vence a la inmortalidad, somos los seres supremos- pero…

Issei: ja jaja jajajaja jajajajaja jajajajajajaja-Issei se sujetaba el estomago de la risa- haaa de verdad cren que son inmortales- con semblante serio- pongamos a prueba ese titulo.

Issei desenvaino y activo ambas espadas de acero cubriéndola con electricidad y la espada de luz de su padre le aporto algo de su Chakra para que su poder sea más mortal y avanzo en contra de Isabela con la que choco espadas la suya imbuida en fuego choco ambas espadas haciendo fuerza para empujarse el uno al otro pero Issei antes de que Shui lo golpee con una patada en las costillas da una barrida de 180º grados para hacerles perder el equilibrio y darle 2 cortes ascendentes a la caballero en el pecho eléctrico y sacro que la hicieron gritar pero aun no se rinde y comienza una gran pelea de choques de espada pero Issei claramente era mas superior que la guerrera ya que atravesaba su defensa y entonces la desarmo para después también soltar su espada y

Issei: "Chidori Nagashi"- tocar su abdomen y atacarla con una gran descarga eléctrica dejándola fuera de combate.

Grayfia:*1 caballero de Raiser ha sido retirado*

Shui: maldición- desesperada por la derrota de su compañera se lanzo de manera precipitada contra del descendiente Sharingan pero el le dio un tajo profundo en su hombro incapacitándolo y lo que venia era peor…para ella.

Issei guardando rápidamente sus espadas se aproximo a Shui, se agacho y le dio una patada en el mentón que la levanto por el aire, e Issei salto poniéndose frente a ella.

Issei: ahora "Dragón Booster".

Ddraig: ["Boosted Gear" tercera liberación "Double Claw"]- un segundo guantelete apareció en el brazo derecho de Issei y comenzó atacando con un golpe en el cuello dejándola sin aire una patada giratoria que la envio al suelo y un momento antes de tocar el suelo Issei descendió con ella, coloco sus manos en posición como para hacer un Kame hame ha, retrajo sus manos y golpeo el abdomen de la torre con fuerza enterrándola en un cráter, luego desaparece por quedar incapacitada para pelear.

Issei: "Hunter Dragón"- (Dragón Cazador)

Grayfia: *1 torre de Raiser ha sido retirada*

Raiser comenzaba a sentir miedo, si perdía con el seguro lo desterrarían y desheredarían por el resto de su vida y no iba a permitir eso: es hora de que mueras de una ves- lanzando una gran esfera de fuego con su hermana, la magia explosiva de Yubeluna, acompañado por el "Power of Destrucción" de Rías y los relámpagos de Akeno, un ataque devastador para quien lo reciba directamente e Issei al ver lo peligroso que seria recibirlo comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos.

Issei: Estilo de Tierra: jutsu "Gran muro del sabio Dragón"- una gran barrera de tierra muy gruesa con el grabado de un dragón en ella se levando deteniendo el ataque pero igualmente destruyo la barrera levantando polvo en grandes cantidades

Issei: bien es momento de terminar esto- se escucha un rugido que expulsa todo el polvo del lugar para revelar…- "Dragón…Susanoo"- un esqueleto de Dragón o al menos del pecho para arriba, podía verse su columna, las costillas, los brazos y las garras pero lomas atemorizante era la calavera de dragón alargada con un cuerno en la nariz, unos dientes muy afilados y esos ojos de color amarillo que te miran con gran sed de sangre- para ustedes reserve lo mejor de mi y es momento de que ¡PAGUEN POR LO QUE ME HICIERON!- entonces la boca del dragón se abrió y- Estilo de Fuego: jutsu "Flama de Dragón"- una gran llamarada arraso con el cuerpo de Akeno mientras que el sistema del juego la saco antes de que el daño sea letal

Grayfia:* 1Reina de Rías a sido retirada*

El miedo consumió totalmente a los últimos tres, tanto que Yubeluna y Ravel decidieron abandonar antes que le pase algo peor

Grayfia:*1 Reina y 1 alfil de Raiser se retiraron*

Ahora Rías y Raiser estaban completamente a merced del dragón rente a ellos

Raiser: MALDITA BASURA, NO TIENTES TU SUERTE SOLO PORQUE HICISTE APARECER UN DRAGÓN DE ENERGÍA- perdió la paciencia- ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS- volando contra el esqueleto del dragón rodeado de fuego pero solamente se estrello con el puño del Dragón hecho puño lanzándolo a las ruinas del club de ocultismo.

Issei: y ahora- mirando a Rías quien cayo al suelo por el miedo- sigues tu- caminando hacia la pelirroja que estaba petrificada por el abrumador poder del humano.

Rías: no…no… ¡NO!- aléjate- arrojando varias esferas con su poder pero de nada servían contra la estructura ósea del reptil de energía pura.

Issei se detuvo justo enfrente de ella: sabes aun recuerdo esas palabras que te dije cuando peleamos juntos en contra de Raiser en el primer Rating Game (Haré hasta lo imposible por verte sonreír)- esas palabras le hicieron recordar cuando aun sentía afecto por su ex-peón y se preocupaba por el- pues ahora- mirándola con sus ojos aun con el Mangekyo activado- haré todo lo posible por ver en tu rostro una gran mueca de terror puro… ¡Tsukuyomi!- metiéndola en un mundo ilusorio donde recibió tantas torturas durante un año que serian muy difícil de nombrarlas todas, todo ese año fue un solo minuto en el campo de batalla. Ella se desmayo y desapareció del territorio

Grayfia: *Rías a sido retirada*

Issei: ahora terminemos con esto- dirigiéndose a las ruinas donde se estrello Raiser

 **Ruinas del Club de Ocultismo:**

Raiser estaba algo mal herido pero podía seguir peleando

Grayfia: *Rías a sido retirada*

Raiser: no esperaba mucho de ella de todos modos- viendo donde termino después del impacto- ¡ese maldito me arruino la vida, sabia que desde el primer momento que lo vi debería haberlo matado!-hablando consigo mismo pero lo escucho alguien mas

A espaldas de Raiser

Issei: pero no lo hiciste- asustando a Raiser y saltando haciendo una voltereta para evitar un golpe- es momento de acabar con esto Raiser tú y yo sin nadie que nos moleste- sacando la espada de de acero y la Pistola.

Raiser: si, humano es momento- aceptando el duelo donde solo uno de ellos saldría vivo. Issei desactivo el Mangekyo ya que no quería empeorar su vista dejándolo solo en el Sharingan de 3 aspas.

Se miraban el uno al otro sin perder sus movimientos, las ruinas en llamas a un costado, el viento artificial sacudía unos árboles y entonces cuando un pedazo de escombro cayo en el suelo los 2 se lanzaron contra el otro.

Issei disparo 2 balas sacras contra Raiser que esquivo y le rozo una por el hombro el por su parte arrojo varias esferas de fuego contra el humano que cortaba algunas abriéndose paso y otras las esquivaba con la ayuda de su Sharingan, hasta que estuvieron uno enfrente del otro y se cortaban, golpeaban y destruían el uno al otro tanto como podían, Issei le corto un brazo a Raiser que se regenero, el golpeo el pecho del castaño con su puño envuelto en llamas dañando su ropa- (llora miguelzero24)- y su cuerpo, lanzaron los 2 una patada que chocaron entre si generando un cráter bajo sus pies y guardando su pistola Issei hizo unas posiciones de manos

Issei: Estilo de Agua: "Gran Torrente" -pero ahí no termino porque…- estilo del Rayo: "Destello de Tierra" "Fusión" "Gran Torrente Relampagueante" – el ataque le dio totalmente a Raiser quien recibió al ataque directamente

Raiser: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el infierno pero ahí no termina la cosa.

Issei: "Dragón Booster" "Double Claw"- activando las 2 garras inicio con mas posiciones de mano que a medida que las realizaba eran aumentadas por el doble de "Boost"- estilo de Fuego: "Guren Bakuenji"- un gran proyectil de de fuego en espiral explosivo evaporo el agua y también arraso con Raiser que luego del impacto quedo tendido en el suelo sin energías ni para regenerarse.

Issei se acerco para terminar su trabajo pero Raiser de un movimiento le dio en el costado izquierdo de la cara, haciendo que su ojo sangre mientras lo tenía cerrado por el ataque sorpresivo… o eso pensó

Issei: ¡Amaterasu!- abrió su ojo que brillo en rojo unos segundos para que Raiser empezara a sentir su cuerpo consumirse por las llamas negras.

Raiser: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!... ¿por que?, ¿porque eres tan fuerte?, ¿porque tuviste que meterte en mi camino? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste en paz?!

Issei solamente lo miraba pensando su respuesta mientras desenfundo y apunto la pistola a la cabeza de Raiser con una mano: por que deberías haberte dado cuenta que "Lo que hiciste tiene un Castigo"- entonces los fantasmas de los padres de Issei aparecieron de manera translucida brillando en azul mientras ellos tenían la misma pistola que Issei-(Desert Eagle)- apuntando a Raiser. Ryuji estaba vestido igual que en sus días de exorcista y Hana con un traje de sacerdotisa con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y con el Sharingan activado. Los 3 dispararon a mismo tiempo, la bala de Issei iba directo mientras que las otras 2 balas avanzaban rodeando la central hasta que se unieron y traspasaron la cabeza de Raiser matándolo en el proceso mientras se consumía y su cuerpo desaparecía por las llamas negras.

Grayfia:* Raiser a muerto el ganador es…Uchiha Issei*

…

 **Dios estoy desde las 09 AM 18:49 hasta para escribir así que espero que les guste, juro que es el capitulo mas largo que escribí hasta ahora así que, mi llama se extingue hasta el próximo capitulo de SANGRE UCHIHA espero que les guste y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenos días, tardes, noches como prometí la continuación de mi obra maestra en estos difíciles tiempos de estudio, pero no voy a aburrirlos con eso así que vamos con la historia.**

Hola- palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}- pensamientos

[nuestro nombre llegara a la cima]- Ddraig, Sasuke, seres sellados o dioses superiores (Shiva, Hades, Zeus, etc.)

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Sacred Gears o poderes especiales"

( **comentarios míos** , notas, o cartas)

*comunicaciones u ologramas*

CAPITULO 4: UNA PRUEBA DE ORGULLO

 **Campo de Batalla:**

Issei respiraba de manera agitada luego de usar la mayoría del arsenal del Mangekyo Sharingan hasta que siente un tacto cálido en su hombro, se da la vuelta y ve varios brollos azules desapareciendo en el colorido cielo del inframundo

Issei sonriendo: descansen en paz padre, madre- viendo las almas de sus padres, pero en eso varios círculos demoniacos aparecen en el suelo de los que salen los 3 maous presentes en la fiesta y los actuales líderes del clan Fénix, aunque la madre de Raiser no tenía una cara muy pacifica, Issei por instinto se puso en guardia con su pistola y espada imbuida en electricidad

Serafall: alto, alto Uchiha-tan solo venimos a cumplir con tus demandas-eso calmo a Issei, pero se mantuvo atento a la matriarca fénix.

Issei: bien entonces tráiganlos- entonces aparecieron 3 círculos con el emblema de la casa Gremory de los cuales salieron Kiba, Asia y Koneko que al momento de aparecer corrieron a abrazar a Issei por liberarlos y no morir a manos de Rías y Raiser.

Asia: Issei-san lo hiciste, lo lograste- llorando de felicidad, ahora podría estar junto a Issei y desligarse de Rias para siempre

Kiba: muy bien echo Issei-kun- tendiéndole la mano, pero Issei tomo su mano y lo atrajo al abrazo

Koneko: Issei-sempai- haciendo el abrazo más fuerte…

Issei: Koneko-chan cuidado que aún me duelen los golpes- reaccionando al dolor

Koneko: perdón- sonrojándose por su actitud, pero entonces Issei se dirige hacia los 3 Maou

Issei: bien como prometieron quiero la liberación de ellos y las piezas de Raiser que quiero son: su torre Isabela y peon Miya.

Al instante las dos piezas mencionadas aparecieron, claro que no lo veía de manera muy amistosa por hacerlas volar por los aires con una explosión potenciada al triple de su capacidad, pero no es que le importara mucho a Issei.

Entonces vio que Ajuka Belzebub se acercaba a su trio de amigos, aunque este estaba con la cabeza baja y un aura muy melancólica lo rodeaba y murmuraba cosas como "una … fuga" "mi hermoso sistema" "soy un hazme reír" sacando una gota a todos los presentes.

Belcebú: bien- poniendo una mirada sombría y muy gélida- para hacer este proceso no deben moverse ni un centímetro porque si no-afiliando su mirada hasta el límite- ¡MORIRAN! -aumentando su aura en gran cantidad.

Por puro instinto los tres se abrazaron fuertemente con unas miradas de terror absoluta.

Belcebub: **¡jajajajajajajajajaaaaajaaaaajajajajajajaaajajaja!** -el maou peli verde no paraba de reírse en sus caras, incluso se sujetó el estómago de la risa y comenzó a golpear el suelo - si necesitaba esto- cabe decir que esta escena les saco una gota aún más grande a todos más aun a Sirzechs por la actitud de su compañero y Serafall se reía un poco también y los 3 susodichos querían golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma a pesar de ser uno de los entes más poderosos del inframundo.

Belcebub: pero enserio -tomando más seriedad en el asunto- esto les va a doler mucho a sí que resistan tanto como puedan -comenzando a recitar- ¡EN NOMBRE DE AJUKA BELZEBUB CREADOR DE LA EVIL PIECES LOS LIBERO DE LAS ATADURAS DE SU AMO PARA REGRESAR A SU VERDADERO ORIGEN! - mientras decía esto grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco estaba concentrado en la palma de su mano y lanzo un impulso hacia adelante-

Kiba, Asia, Koneko: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh- la extracción era en verdad muy dolorosa, sentían sus pechos arder como si hubieran tragado litros y litros de lava ardiente, entonces en un último esfuerzo las piezas de Kiba, Asia y Koneko salieron expulsadas de sus cuerpos - bien supongo que ya está, son libres- alejándose de los jóvenes que cayeron jadeantes por el dolor

Los 3 verificaron su cuerpo y ya no sentían rastros de poder demoniacos en sus cuerpos y lloraron nuevamente mirando a Issei quien les dedico una sonrisa muy radiante a sus ojos.

Issei: bien supongo que todo aquí termino y nuestros asuntos también terminaron- apareciendo un círculo mágico a su lado y apareció Aoi- Aoi es momento de irnos, abre un portal para que nos vayamos

Aoi: enseguida- con una sonrisa retrajo su garra lista para abrir una rasadura para irse, pero…

Sirzechs: ¡un momento! - deteniendo cualquier acción- Uhiha Issei antes de irte quisiera darte un regalo para disculparme por los inconvenientes causados por la irresponsabilidad de mi hermana- a sus espaldas apareció un círculo mágico- veo que ya llego- nadie sabía que alguien más estaría presente

Del círculo mágico apareció un chico de la edad de Issei cabello semi-largo color negro, aunque la parte frontal derecha era de color blanco un traje de batalla color violeta-negruzco pegado a su cuerpo que hacían notar sus músculos, 2 guantes uno negro y otro blanco con una capa negra media destrozada por los finales.

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD:(Nameless de King of Figthers 2002 Unlimited Mach)**

Sirzechs: quiero presentarle a Nameless un miembro de la casa Bael y muy habilidoso con el "Power of Destruction" - presentando al desconocido

Issei: "Nameless" sin nombre ¿Por qué esa definición?

Sirzechs: el me pidió explícitamente que no te lo dijera, solo él puede decírtelo. En fin, lo que quiero es dártelo como un guardia personal para ti, pero …

Nameless: te desafío -con una voz fría interrumpiendo al rey demonio y señalando a Issei- si tu serás mi nuevo líder quiero saber si eres digno de prestarte mi servicio, aunque yo no te considero lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

Todos miraron ese reto con malos ojos excepto la matriarca fénix

Issei: muy bien- con el mismo tono de voz- si quieres pelea… pelea tendras

Nameless: aunque deberías reponerte de tus heridas, no quiero pelear con alguien debilitado- revisando su traje-toma esto- arrojándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo- es una medicina de alta potencia y no te preocupes curara cada dolor que sientas

Issei permaneció mirando el frasco hasta que…

Issei: no la quiero- devolviéndoselo- prefiero luchar con dolor, me hace sentir más vivo- retrocediendo y poniéndose en guardia con ambas espadas

Nameless: como quieras, esto será divertido- guardando el frasco

Sirzechs: bien como ambas partes están de acuerdo daré inicio a la pelea, los demás despejen el área- pidiendo a todos retirarse dejando solo a los contrincantes

A medida que se alejaban todos desaparecían en un círculo mágico y el escenario cambio al mismo campo de batalla donde Issei peleo contra Raiser.

Issei: que nostalgia- mirando alrededor- este lugar, este escenario de batalla conoció a un perdedor, pero esta vez, esta vez va a ser diferente- mirando a su oponente que lanzo su capa a un costado- ¡no volveré a perder nunca más!

Nameless: ¡eso lo veremos! - preparándose para atacar- {allá vamos…Isolde}- hablando mentalmente con su guante blanco

Isolde: [si… amor]- el guante brillando levemente

Sirzechs: *bien esta vez yo dirigiré la batalla por mi esposa Gryafia será una batalla 1vs. 1 no están permitidos objetos curativos durante el combate excepto que sea una habilidad natural o Sacred Gear, está permitida cualquier habilidad y no está permitido matar al oponente. ¡Esas son las reglas…! COMIENZEN ¡*

Ambos peleadores avanzaron a toda velocidad, Issei tomo ventaja y paso por un costado de Nameless dando un corte con su espada sacra en la pierna izquierda, aunque pareció no importarle mucho, Issei continúo atacando, pero esta vez no acertaba ningún corte, no se daba cuente que Nameless lo estaba midiendo, estudiando cada detalle, y pudo adaptarse a su velocidad rápidamente, Issei por su parte aumento su velocidad natural con Chakra además de imbuirlas en sus armas.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar Nameless ya empezaba a tener problemas al esquivar los diversos cortes que iban en su contra entonces algo paso. Issei dio un corte vertical y el guante blanco se convirtió en una hoja de espada unida al ante-brazo de su portador

Issei no se esperó eso, creyó que solo era simple decoración de otro demonio engreído, pero no hiso ver su sorpresa solo afilo más su mirada y deshizo el choque de fuerza que estaban asiendo

Nameless: no te hagas el duro, se nota que no te la esperabas, pensaste que era decoración. Mejor que no te confíes nuevamente te podría costar la vida- entonces una pequeña cortada apareció en la mano derecha de Issei

Issei: {cuando lo hizo}- pensando en sus últimos momentos- {ya veo fue en ese momento}- recordando el momento en el que se separaron el filo dela hoja del guante blanco se había alargado más- {este tipo no es alguien al que tenga que tomar a la ligera, ¿alguna sugerencia por ahí?}

Ddraig: [yo diría que explotes todo tu potencial y ataques enserio para evitar sorpresas y que no te tome desprevenido nuevamente, y sería mejor que empezaras a usarme]- fue la sugerencia del Dragon celestial

Sasuke: [hasta ahora vemos que tu velocidad normal no sirve con él, es rápido, además parece resistir el efecto sacro de tu espada así que esa ventaja hay que darla por descartada, aunque no estés del todo recuperado usa el Sharingan normal y estate más atento a sus movimientos, sobre todo a ese guante blanco presiento que tomar la forma de una espada no es lo único que puede hacer]- una analogía del mejor de los Uchiha los dejo muy impresionados a ambos

Issei: bien espero que esto funcione- invocando la "Boosted Gear" y - "Sharingan"- la habilidad natural de todo Uchiha- ahora estoy listo

Infundiendo más Chakra en sus pies y se lanzó directamente hacia Nameless sin que este se esperara tal arranque de velocidad y recibió un gran corte diagonal en el pecho

Nameless: ¡ahh! -retrocediendo por el dolor- maldición -sujetando la herida- no me esperaba con lo lastimado que estaba tuviera tal fuerzan escondida

Isolde: [¿¡amor estas bien!?, ¿¡estás muy dañado!?]- dijo el guante con mucha preocupación

Nameless: {tranquila Isolde fue un muy buen corte pero no es profundo, no supone mucho problema para mi}- contesto e irguió su postura nuevamente- {no te volveré a subestimar Uchiha Issei}

Issei: ¡querías una demostración de mi fuerza ahí la tienes! - "BOOST"

Sin mediar más palabras los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro

 **Ex-salón de la boda**

Los demonios que habían venido por la boda de Rías Y Raiser aún se había quedado para ver como trapearían el piso nuevamente con ese humano y al final todos acabaron viendo no solo su victoria si no también la muerte de un demonio aparentemente inmortal, algo totalmente inaudito para, muchos, un gran atrevimiento y otros tantos impresionados y con muchos planes para reclutarlo en sus respectivos clanes

Asia: Issei-san por favor no pierdas- mirando la pantalla holográfica

Koneko: Issei-sempai no perderá, no te preocupes Asia-san el lucho demasiado para fracasar ahora- {creo en usted Issei-sempai}

Kiba: cierto Asia-san él no va a perder -ven en la pantalla la arremetida veloz de Issei- increíble

Pero entonces varias personas más se posicionaron en sus espaldas observando la pantalla. Eran el ex-sequito de Raiser junto a Ravel con una clara mirada de desprecio hacia Issei, todas tenían en la mente el mismo pensamiento- {ojalá que muera en esta pelea}

 **Campo de Batalla:**

La pelea empezaba a estar bajo el control de Issei, además de atacar el cuerpo intentaba incapacitar el brazo de Nameless antes de alguna otra sorpresa, pero, aunque acertara varios cortes, parecía resistirlos. En un nuevo choque de espadas Issei rompió la defensa de Nameless e Issei desactivo y guardo la espada de luz para encajar un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de su oponente seguido de una voltereta sobre su eje y darle una patada justo en el pecho, enviándolo lejos.

El brazo de Nameless volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a levantarse, la herida en su pecho se abrió un poco más, por reflejo acerco su mano a su pecho para mirar como corría su sangre por su mano. Por un breve instante vio la imagen de su mano con la sangre de alguien más y sosteniendo el cuerpo de una chica con el cabello blanco/celeste. Miro con ira a Issei y se colocó en posición similar al desenvaine de un espada solo que sostenía su guante blanco con su otra mano

Nameless: "Zetsuei"- al sacar la mano de su guante rápidamente comenzó a lanzar ráfagas del "Power of Destruction" demasiado rápidas para el ojo de cualquiera. Issei a pesar de esquivarlas, la onda de impacto que dejaban las explosiones lo alcanzaron y termino cayendo al suelo donde continúo siendo acribillado por el feroz ataque de Nameless.

 **Ex-Salón de la Boda**

Kiba, Koneko y Asia veían esto con mucho temor ya que sabían las cualidades de destructivas de esa magia, al ver a su amigo caer bajo es ataque comenzaron a pensar lo peor

Asia/Kiba/Koneko: ¡ISSEI-SAN/KUN/SEMPAI! – el grito delos 3 resonó por todo el complejo, sus lágrimas se agolpaban por sus rostros, incluso pensaron que ellos serían los siguientes ya que al no tener la protección de Issei Rías volvería a esclavizarlos y haría con ellos las peores atrocidades posibles.

Aoi: Tranquilos chicos- la familiar Grifo de Hielo de Issei con una sonrisa- el amo no perderá por un simple descuido, ya verán que todo está bien-intentando calmar el ambiente, aunque también estaba preocupada por Issei

Asia: ¡de verdad! - sujetándola por el peto de su armadura- ¿¡Issei-san no está muerto!?

Aoi: claro que no lo está- mirándola y sosteniéndola de los hombros- confía en él, ¿sí?

 **Campo de Batalla**

El humo de la explosión comenzaba a despejarse mientras que Nameless miraba de manera asustada, había matado a su oponente, al cual aun después de la batalla debería proteger ganara o perdiera, se suponía que esto sería solo una prueba que él le haría al Uchiha para saber si era digno y claro que lo era, ahora no sabía qué pasaría con él ya que era su único medio de salida del control de la casa Bael. Desperdicio su oportunidad de buscar la manera de revivir a Isolde

Pero…

Issei: uf si tardaba un poco más hubiera muerto -la voz de Issei alerto a Nameless y la de los demás en el salón- aunque admito que fue una medida desesperada- Issei apareció con su Mangekyo activado y protegido por una caja torácica de un Dragon hecha de energía, aunque esta se caía en pedazos y el cuerpo de Issei no salió muy ileso de todo el ataque, se sostenía el hombro derecho del cuál brotaba sangre y si se observaba con cuidado se podía ver algo de la carne expuesta- {maldición incluso "Susanoo" se cae a pedazos y mi hombro y brazo están algo dañados, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte}- observa a Nameless- correr hacia el- ¡ o no, ni creas!- Issei restauro los huesos de "Susanoo" además de materializar los brazos del mismo para atacar y detener el paso de su enemigo con las manos/garras hechas puños

Nameless: "! Rasen ¡" – el guante blanco comienza a tomar la apariencia de un taladro gigante que impactó con las manos de "Susanoo" y creo una gran onda de choque que llego fuera de la dimensión del campo de batalla y se extendió por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

El brutal choque de ambos termino en el momento en el que el brazo esquelético se rompió y continuo hasta Issei, claro que esta vez sin objetivo de matarlo sino de dañarlo. El taladro de Nameless perforo la caja torácica del Dragon y alcanzo a Issei dándole cerca del cuerpo, pero, al estar en contacto con Issei este desapareció y en su lugar quedo un tronco con 6 papeles explosivos

BOOM (x 6)

 **(FIRE OF THE DEAD: Los mejores efectos de sonido solo para ustedes, pequeñas almas)**

Issei aparecio en una esquina encima de un pilar con forma de alfil, se le notaba muy fatigado y con su brazo sano sostenía sus ojos, al cabo de un rato sus ojos ya no tenían la habilidad se había quedado sin "Chakra" para mantenerla más tiempo ya que habían vuelto a la normalidad, mientras que Nameless, se encontraba en el suelo respirando de manera entrecortada y su guante solo mantuvo la forma normal las heridas de todo el cuerpo por la espada sacra de Issei comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo y el corte en su pecho no paraba de sangrar, ya ninguno tenía energías para continuar, pero sus orgullos no les permitían aceptar una derrota, por más que los residentes de ambos peleadores-(Ddraig, Sasuke e Isolde)- se lo pidieran a gritos ellos continuarían hasta que alguno cayera

Sasuke: [ya basta Issei, tu "Chakra" pronto va a terminarse y no hace falta que te explique lo que va a pasar si eso ocurre, además a tenías varios daños y desgaste de tu pelea con el Fénix]- veía que Issei lo ignoraba y bajaba al suelo para seguir peleando- [¡ES QUE NO TE QUEDA CLARO DOBE SI CONTINÚAS PELEANDO NISIQUIERA DRAIG PODRA SALVARTE!]

Ddraig: [Él tiene razón Issei tu "Chakra" está agotado, tu condición en este momento no te permitirá más "Boost" sin dañarte en por el exceso de poder, lo más recomendable seria que te rindieras, solo por esta ves]- hablándole a través de la "Boosted Gear"

Issei: no chicos -hablando con calma- ya no es cuestión de la derrota -mirando a Nameless que intentaba levantarse- en esta pelea ambos nos jugamos algo importante que todos tenemos, el rendirme ahora sería perder lo que me deja seguir en pie en estos momentos, ahora en este lugar no es una pelea por venganza, no es una pelea de entrenamiento, ya no es una pelea de prueba…

Nameless: ya no es una pelea por libertad, no es una pelea por sobrevivir, no es la pelea de una misión, no es una pelea por saber quién es más fuerte

Ddraig, Sasuke e Isolde escuchaban los argumentos de sus portadores, se notaba a simple vista que ese sentimiento que los impulsaban a seguir peleando, seguir resistiendo, incluso a costa de lo que podría pasarles se notaba que

Issei: esta es…

Nameless: una pelea

Issei: por…

Nameless: mi…

Issei y Nameless: ¡ORGULLO! - sin nada que decir ambos corrieron uno en contra del otro, los pasos de ambos hundían el suelo, el aire se cortaba, ambos retrajeron sus brazos derechos acumulando toda la energía que les quedaba, Issei termino por hacer un "Chidori" mientras que Nameless cubrió toda su mano con el "Power of Destruction" que le quedaba entonces

Nameless: "Yukikaze" - el guante blanco se transformó en un taladro solo que más pequeño y estaba envuelto por el poder de Nameless. Issei se vio en una situación complicada hasta que se le ocurrió

Issei: "Chidori Eizo"- la técnica se extendió como una lanza y ambas fuerzas colisionaron entre si causando aún más la destrucción del terreno.

Una nueva explosión sacudió todo el lugar y la dimensión termino por colapsar, más aún el suelo todavía seguía manteniéndose, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes que desapareciera.

Las manos de ambos estaban quemadas, sus ropas destruidas, la sangre se agolpaba en sus cuerpos, la vista se les nublaba, tenían algún que otro hueso fisurado, pero eso seguía siendo de muy poca importancia para ellos, aún tenían a alguien en frente suyo y descansarían hasta derribarlo de una vez por todas, pero casi todas sus fuerzas los habían abandonado, lo único que los mantenía sin flaquezas era el orgullo.

Issei: se nota que… te cuesta…caer- Issei ya casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar, su respiración era muy rápida y entrecortada

Nameless: se podría… decir lo… mismo de ti- el demonio no estaba en una situación muy diferente a la del humano- al menos si …puedo decir …que eres… la persona más fuerte que he enfrentado- la respiración se hacía más normalizada- y te voy a decil que cuando acabe esto podamos formar un equipo

Issei: seguro no podría negarme a una petición como esa, alguien como tu es más que bienvenido a mi nuevo equipo- extiende su puño- un gusto conocerte eh ¿Nameless?

Nameless: ya te explicare luego y te diré mi nombre- extiende también su puño chocando con el de Issei- pero terminemos con esto de una vez- los dos saltaron hacia atrás poniendo se en guardia ya con las fuerzas algo repuestas

Avanzaron otra vez Issei con su espada Chokuto y Nameless con la hoja blanca de su guante e hicieron un choque de fuerza, Issei lanzo varias estocadas al pecho que acertaron dos, pero descuido su guardia y eso le costó más daño en su brazo izquierdo al sentir una horrible puñalada cerca de la unión, ambos retiraron sus hojas del cuerpo de su adversario y lanzaron nuevos cortes a su oponente, ya no tenían mucha defensa, era simple resistencia, veían quien aguantaba la pérdida de sangre hasta desmayarse hasta que dejaron sus espadas- (hoja en caso de Nameless)- y se dedicaron a golpearse tanto como podían, puñetazos en brazos, cuerpo y cara, padas al pecho, a las piernas , pero ahora si ya debían terminar de una vez esta contienda, se apartaron unos centímetros, estiraron hacia atrás sus brazos y dieron el último golpe, Issei en la barbilla y Nameless en el hígado y cayeron desmayados en los últimos metros de suelo que había antes de que este desapareciera y cayeran fuera de esa dimensión pero siendo atrapados por Aoi y Sirzechs, para llevarlos a una enfermaría en estado de emergencia, sino fuera por nuestra tierna Asia, que al ver la conclusión de la pelea salió fuera de la mansión junto a los demás para curar a Issei urgentemente

Asia no dejaba de llorar por ver el estado de su amor secreto ya recuperado de sus heridas, recobro el conocimiento, pero seguía muy cansado

Issei: Asia- viendo que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Gremory- ya entiendo, volví a perder- sus palabras sonaron melancólicas

Asia: no Issei-san no perdiste- Issei volteo a verla para terminar recibiendo un beso de parte de la ex-monja- no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo- abrazándolo con toda su fuerza- no soportaría perderte… otra vez

Issei comienza a levantarse, se coloca y frente a ella, la personita más especial que pudo conocer en esta vida, ver esos hermosos orbes de color esmeralda que el tanto añoraba, esa cabellera aún más dorada y brillante que el oro, su piel tan suave y blanca. No podía, simplemente no podía controlar los latidos de su pecho que amenazaba con salir de su pecho, la necesidad esa maldita necesidad que aqueja a muchos y solo unos pocos consiguen saciar, pero Issei en este instante pertenece al segundo grupo.

Tomo a Asia por los brazos y unió sus labios con los de ellas, un beso normal dentro de lo que muchos consideran, pero para los dos ese beso significo una cosa y a la vez muchas más. Claro que todo esto sucedió ante la mirada del resto, un sorprendido Kiba y una muy, MUY celosa Koneko, excepto por Nameless que seguía inconsciente y Aoi que trataba de dar primeros auxilios al susodicho con lo poco que sabía de técnicas médicas y algo de magia

Sirzechs: bueno supongo que esta vez no y nada más que te retenga- Issei y Asia se separaron al notar la situación, está de más decir que tenían los rostros extremadamente sonrojados- ahora son libres de irse

Issei ante esto solo asiente, se levanta y …: ¡mierda, me olvide de Nameless! - lo mira y ve que al cuerpo del demonio se le va el alma por la boca, mientras que Aoi se revolvía su cabello desesperada sin saber que hacer- Asia necesito que lo cures con urgencia- llorando de manera cómica

Asia estaba además de tener la cara sonrojada también una pequeña aura de rosas cubriéndola, fue casi de manera mecánica a ayudar al nuevo miembro del equipo además Koneko va asistirla, Issei estuvo a punto de preguntarle que iba a hacer, pero ella solo expulso su aura y le lanzo una mirada que decía "escucho una sola palabra de tu boca dirigida a mí y perderás lo que te define como hombre". Issei palideció al ver eso, y se ocultó detrás de Kiba temblando

Ddraig: [jajaja muy fuerte, muy orgulloso y todo, pero le tiene miedo a una pequeña mujer]- el tonto de Ddraig no se dio cuenta que apareció en la mano de Issei y que lo dijo en voz alta lo que provocó una acción muy violenta en la Loli peliblanca que comenzó a perseguirlos.

Issei: ¡ESPERA KOENKO-CHAN, QUE AUN ESTOY CANSADO! - mientras corrían por todo el jardín de la mansión- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Kiba: Koneko-san espere – siguiéndolos para evitar que Issei termine muerto

Asia: Koneko-san no haga eso- Asia salió en rescate de su nueva pareja, por así decirlo dejando inconcluso el trabajo de curar a Nameless

Aoi: están jugando a atraparse, ¡yo también voy! - salió corriendo detrás del grupo por lo que creía un juego

Sirzechs miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en los tiempos que vendrían a causa del chico Uchiha…

Nameless: aún estoy herido.

…

 **Hola soy yo otra vez FIRE OF THE DEAD con el nuevo capítulo que prometí hace 6 meses, pero ya enserio muchos sabrán que intentar mantenerse bien dentro de la escuela, facultad y/o universidad, consume mucho tiempo, algunos más que otros, pero el caso es que solo puedo pedir una disculpa por esta muy horrible tardanza. Con mis más sinceros saludos espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y solo decirles que la siguiente en actualizar es NIGHTMARE- (si hace tiempo me di cuenta que no puse la H, pero es que el teclado funcionaba mal en ese entonces).**

 **¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Para poder hacerlo ya sin complicarme mucho el nuevo capítulo de NIGHTMARE voy a colocar una canción, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más y más canciones fui encontrando y muchas encajaban con lo que yo buscaba transmitir, así que dejo la siguiente lista de canciones y la idea que tienen cuando la imagino llevándose a cabo en la historia**

 **-last to know/ Three Days Grace**

 **-Pain/Three Days Grace**

 **Snuff acústico/ Slipknot**

 **Lucho contigo/ Ivangel Music (en esta canción Issei y Xenovia cantarían juntos)**

 **Ángel o Demonio/ Ivangel Music**

 **Nuevo Capítulo/ Kronno Zomber y Nery Godoy (aquí también cantarían juntos)**

 **Con la canción Last to Know Issei expresaría la superación de ese episodio de traición**

 **Con Pain expresaría una forma de decir "yo resisto cualquier dolor que me den"**

 **Snuff es otra canción en la que expresa su superación**

 **Ahora en el rap de Ivangel cantarían y demostrarían su unión y su disposición a continuar juntos por encima de las decisiones de los demás**

 **Y por último pero nunca menos importante el rap de Kronno diría que es una forma de decirles, que ya supero las cicatrices del corazón que le dejaron.**

 **Bueno es todo por hoy, si leíste todo, te lo voy a agradecer y si no te pido cordialmente que lo hagas porque de verdad necesito sus opiniones con respecto a la canción a elegir, también pueden dejar alguna sugerencia de su parte, ya sea una canción o algún detalle a las demás historias.**

 **Nos volveremos a ver en otro capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

 **Muy buenas a todos, aquí con un nuevo capitulo, quiero decir que jamas espere tener tal cantidad de Fav´s y Follow´s, sinceramente creía que no tenia futuro en estos, pero aun así voy a publicar mi historia, ya sea que le gust 1000. ciertas palabras que leí en un fic de la autora Asamiya Athena -(gran escritora por cierto y muy talentosa)- que coloco las palabras del el inigualable, el único: Aeretr donde explicaba la situación actual de el foro de DXD así como también la misma Athena categorizo a unos cuantos usuarios de ser "escritores sanguijuela". Y en gran medida estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero una parte de mi se sintió mal, como oprimida, y me llevo a replantearme si de verdad lo que yo escribo es bueno, o solo mas basura del montón.**

 **Tengo muy en claro que ella no lo decía para todos ya que he leído a gente que hizo historias de traición y lo hacen de 10/10. ahora en este capitulo quiero pedirles un Review no solo haciéndome saber que les gusto, si no para saber si creen que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como escritor.**

Hola- palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}- pensamientos

[nuestro nombre llegara a la cima]- Ddraig, Sasuke, seres sellados o dioses superiores (Shiva, Hades, Zeus, etc.)

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Sacred Gears, poderes especiales y/o tipos de energia"

( **comentarios míos** , notas, o cartas)

 ***comunicaciones, hologramas y sonidos***

CAPITULO 5: NUEVOS OBJETIVOS

 **Mundo Humano: hogar Uchiha: PDV Issei**

La situación luego de mi batalla no pudo ser mas tranquila, mi mente se encontraba en un estado de calma similar a un masaje perfecto.

La muerte de mi familia vengada al fin, esas tonterías de que la venganza no resuelve nada no son mas que eso tonterías. Posiblemente de gente que no cumplió con las propias y se inventaron esas escusas, mis amigos o al menos en su mayoría descubrí que no me apuñalaron por la espalda como esas dos

resentidas de la vida.

 **Fin PDV**

Si definitivamente todo iba de bien a mejor…. O no

 **BOOM-** una explosión se escucho/sintió venir desde el patio de atrás, interrumpiendo a Issei quien se encontraba en su habitación con un libro de habilidades de control de Chakra, con su ventana abierta por la cual entraron grades cantidades de polvo ensuciando todos los objetos y muebles del lugar incluido el propio Issei. Si hay algo que Issei desarrollo es la impaciencia y una leve irritabilidad.

Así que con paso calmado, coloco un marcador al libro, cerro sus ventanas, se sacudió el cuerpo y se encamino directamente a la planta baja y seguidamente al lugar de los hechos.

Entonces vio a la mayoría inquilinos de la casa apartados en unos bancos del jardín mientras que Koneko e Isabela estaban dándose de golpes, claramente se podía notar que era un pequeño entrenamiento, pero Koneko estaba en clara desventaja por ya no poseer las cualidades que le otorgaba la pieza demoníaca de la torre. Lo único que podía hacer es esquivar los poderosos puños de la castaña enmascarada de mechones rojos.

Issei solo espero a que terminaran esta breve sesión para poder hablar de una vez.

Isabela: ¡vamos niña, escapar todo el tiempo no ayuda en una batalla! -terminaba la oración mientras lanzaba varios golpes mientras terminaba dando una patada de talón al suelo levantando otra vez el polvo y manchando de nuevo a el descendiente Uchiha.

Issei: {la paciencia es una virtud, la paciencia es una virtud} -son las palabras que se repetía en su cabeza mientras hacia el vano intento de calmar su creciente molestia

mientras que el resto en los bancos Kiba, Aoi, Asia, y Miya veían todo con un relajante Te aromático cada uno y unos panecillos dulces tapados con unos trapos que los salvaban de estropearse con la suciedad, aunque esto era algo innecesario ya que Miya usando "Promotion" en la pieza Alfil creaba unos escudos contra los disturbios exteriores.

La ultima instancia de la pelea Koneko imperceptiblemente uso "Senjutsu" para esquivar un ultimo ataque a su cara, colocarse en la espalda de Isabela para al final abrasarla por la espalda

Koneko: ¡hei! -exclamo de manera monótona - **(pero que tanto nos encanta)-** al realizarle un suplex que prácticamente le enterró la cabeza bajo la tierra a la torre fénix y otra vez la jodida tierra cubrió ya de forma completa a Issei que esta vez no reprimió sus ganas de explotar.

Issei: !LA MADRE QUE LOS PARIO¡ -si lo mejor que se puede hacer en un momento así es liberar los pensamientos negativos a través de algún insulto para que estos no molesten a futuro

todos al rededor detuvieron sus acciones al ver a su hospedador con mugre hasta las orejas, una mirada furiosa y exponiendo su "Chakra"

Miya: buenas tardes Capitán ¿que tal esta? -claramente queriendo joder al humano- por cierto según se en la cultura humana jugar con tierra no es bueno para la salud, debería dejar de hacerlo

Isabela: ah jefe ¿que tal le va? -la enmascarada claramente no mostraba mucha importancia a la sed de sangre impregnada en Issei- concuerdo con Miya los juegos infantiles no se le darían bien a una figura de su poder

Issei: {te voy a enseñar yo a jugar} -por dentro se reía con maldad- ¿el entrenamiento rinde frutos o no? -mirando a la loli

Koneko solamente lo ignoro mirando al lado contrario

Isabela: un poco , la mayoría de veces no hace mas que esquivar y muy pocas veces me planta cara para combatir, esto empieza a ser muy aburrido.

Bien este día iniciaron bastante mal, las batallas y confrontar a estas tres es igual de fastidioso que una patada de biju en el culo

Issei: no importa este régimen se mantendrá hasta que puedan mostrarme un combate decente, pero es suficiente por hoy, no quiero tener que limpiar la casa todo el día luego del desastre que hicieron -mirando al grupo viendo que faltaba alguien- ¿donde esta Nameless?

Asia: Nameless-san dijo estaría descansando, aun se encontraba cansado de su encuentro con Issei-san

Issei: ok gracias Asia -dándole una sonrisa, a lo cual la ex-monja se sonrojo- bueno supongo que voy a arreglar mi habitación y alistar mis cosas para mañana y volver a la escuela, que ya llevo una semana de atraso

el resto solo lo vio volver adentro del la casa, Kiba decidió irse a su departamento y prepararse parala jornada escolar

Aoi, Asia, Miya e Isabela respectivamente se separaron para hacer lo que les diera la gana por el resto del día hasta que Asia decidió salir para hacer unas compras por la, aun presente, falta de suministros alimenticios e higiénicos de la nueva casa, Isabela decidió practicar un poco mas por su cuenta, Miya se quedo viéndola mientras terminaba su merienda, Koneko entro a la casa a ver televisivo y comer los dulces que se encontraban en la mesa de centro. Si nada mejor que hacer lo que te plazca un Domingo

 **habitación de Nameless**

el chico Bael se encontraba durmiendo pero claramente el no tenia descanso, sus movimientos erráticos, respiración agitada denotaban la presencia de pesadillas en su cabeza, el sudor en su frente, las venas denotaban mucha ira y balbuceaba incoherencias y las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

 **Sueño de Nameless**

en un castillo semi-destruido se apreciaban cadáveres de guardias, demonios de bajo y alto rango y demonios renegados de distintos tamaños, formas y apariencias sitiando el lugar, un caos total se estaba concretando en el vestíbulo, sonido a carne desgarrándose, sangre manchando el suelo, tripas, bilis y demás se veían a lo largo de toda la casi colapsada estructura, no había que ser un genio para saber que eran varios de los invitados que no se salvaron de la carnicería.

En el sector de habitaciones se veía un Nameless mas joven con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, sin su guante y abrasando el cuerpo de una chica de cabello celeste claro, casi blanco, con un vestido de fiesta manchado de sangre que escurría de un gran corte en el abdomen

Nameless: no me dejes… por favor… -lagrimas mezcladas con sangre salían de los ojos del Bael- no te vallas

¿?: no llores "….." no hay nada que lamentar aquí, solo una vida mas este pútrido lugar ***ugt*-** la chica escupió sangre y la mueca de dolor en su cara se acentuó mas, su limite de tiempo en este mundo ya no tardaría en terminar- mi vida termina en los brazos de quien yo amo y amare en esta y la otra vida -la muerte estaba próxima a por ella, con un ultimo esfuerzo, acaricio la mejilla de Nameless y beso en sus labios… por ultima vez

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nameless: **¡ISOLDEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Fin del sueño**

Nameless: despertó sudado en su cama, con la respiración agitada, aturdido mira a todos lados encontrando la habitación casi vaciá de no ser por que Issei se encontraba dentro observándolo de manera analítica, estaba por hablar cuando Issei lo interrumpe

Issei: no es necesario que des explicaciones, yo también tengo pesadillas que preferiría olvidar

Nameless: podrías no decircelo a nadie? por favor -la mirada de suplica era demasiado notable para un guerrero como el

Issei: Tranquilo tu secreto estará bien guardado -saliendo de la habitación para dejar a su mano derecha ordenar sus ideas y tranquilizarse

Sasuke: [su mente esta muy perturbada si no hubiéramos estado para evitar que su poder se desbordara habría arrasado con varias calles a la redonda]

Ddraig: [el poder de los Bael no es algo que deba estar descontrolado mucho tiempo, no siempre estaremos para evitar una catástrofe] -el dragón tenia razón, si no encontraban una solución pronto el daño seria demasiado y confinarlo en algún lugar no era opción

Sasuke: [propongo terminar con su sufrimiento]

Ddraig: [y pensé que habías dejado tus tendencias homicidas de antaño]

Sasuke: [no me refiero a eso idiota, hablo determinar su suplicio ayudándolo a superarlo]

Issei el escuchar la idea de su mentor se planteo el ayudarlo, pero no podía ir y simplemente decir "voy a ayudarte con tu trauma" el apenas superaba el asesinato de sus padres

Sasuke: [Issei no es algo que puedas dejarlo pasar con el tiempo, a la larga esto sera un problema, y el tiempo no cura todas las heridas, lo digo por experiencia]

Issei entendía a su Sensei, la información que le pidió al Maou Lucifer no era bonita que digamos, pero tenia información del perpetrador de su dolor. Así que si la muerte de Raiser sirvió con el, por que no serviría la muerte del asesino de la novia de Nameless, un tal Cadre de Grigory "Kokabiel"

Se descubrió que la fiesta fue invadida por un horda de demonios renegados, pero se detectaron rastros de energía sacra en los restos de la entrada destruida, fueron comandados por alguien mas para provocar aquella matanza y por razones obvias los primeros en la lista de culpables eran los Ángeles Caídos específicamente Kokabiel, era bien sabido por el bajo mundo que el intentaba re iniciar la guerra de facciones y fue llevado a juicio, pero al no encontrarse pruebas que lo inculparan y condenaran, el caso se dio por cerrado manifestando la culpabilidad de solo un trágico accidente.

Esto enloqueció a Nameless y ataco de manera directa el solo Grigory buscando a Kokabiel, eliminando a varios ángeles caídos, pero fue suprimido por las fuerzas de los caídos y derrotado por Kokabiel.

Entre tire y afloje de parte de caídos y demonios se acordó que Nameless fuera apresado y puesto en confinamiento de manera permanente, no fue hasta que Issei planifico su venganza que Sirzechs aprovecho para sacarlo y darle libertad y una manera de estar bajo la "protección" del descendiente del Sharingan y no podrían recriminarle nada a los demonios.

Issei : el confinamiento fue de mas de 200 años, así que no es raro que prefiera mantenerse aislado, estos días apenas lo e visto cruzar palabras con alguien mas que conmigo -estos temas de ayudar a otros no era lo suyo- mierda esto de ayudar a otros es difícil

 ***** **DING DONG** ***** el timbre de la entrada suena

Issei: ¿eh? Quien sera, que yo recuerde no tengo nadie que me visite a excepción de los Koneko y Kiba -se encamino directo a la entrada y allí vio a Kira el escribano que le dio los documentos de herencia y 2 chicas desconocidas cubiertas con batas blancas, una de ellas portaba un objeto de gran tamaño en la espalda

Kira: buenas tardes señor Hyodo, no lo molestaría de no ser por … -pero fue interrumpido por una de las encapuchadas que paso corriendo hacia Issei para abrazarlo, cosa que logro

bien hasta aquí, primero interrumpían su lectura, lo llenaban de tierra hasta el oj*te, aguanta a las miembros Fénix hasta el cansancio, se revuelve los sesos para encontrar una solución para Nameless y ahora a las 6 de la tarde el escribano del entierro de sus padres fumando un cigarrillo lo llama a llama puerta de su casa, con dos extraña que no había visto en la vida y una de ellas lo abraza, y digo ella por los pechos que podía sentir en su abdomen

¿?: Issei-kun, cuanto lo siento, de verdad cuanto lo siento -su voz se notaba afligida- lamento que pasaras por esto

Issei sabia a que se refería y ese era tema sagrado e intocable y que una desconocida se lamentara por el y retome ese tema, lo enojaba y mucho

Issei: no se quien diablos eres tu -sujeto sus hombros con fuerza apartándola de el- pero no te atrevas a mencionar este tema otra vez ¿¡entendido!?

La desconocida se inquieto por el tono que Issei uso con ella, Kira solo miro a otro lado, el ya sabia que una situación así podía darse y se los había advertido, la segunda figura encapuchada no le gusto mucho el tono que uso con su compañera, ella le daba su pesame, un abrazo de consuelo y el la aparta con brusquedad y grita ¿que se cree?

¿?: p-p-pero Issei-kun ¿por que me dices algo asi? ¿es que tu amiga de la infancia no puede lamentar una perdida tuya?

Issei: ¿como que amiga?, yo no te conozco

La encapuchada no podía creerse las palabras de su "amigo" y la manera en la que decía desconocerla

¿?: ¿es que no me reconoces? -quitándose la capucha- soy Irina -mostrando a un chica de cabellera castaña miel sujetado por dos coletas, ojos violetas de los cuales caían lagrimas, facciones delicadas contraídas en una mueca de tristeza

Issei estaba demasiado resentido como para querer siquiera pensar en quien era, en lugar de eso miro a Kira pidiendo una explicación e internamente una compensación que valga la pena por este mal momento

Kira: ¿ nos podría permitir el paso y entrar en mas detalles sobre este asunto? - el mal momento se debía a el mismo así que quería solucionar el malentendido antes que dos amigos separados por la distancia y el tiempo rompieran lazos por error

Issei: adelante -permitiendo el paso de las tres personas y que se acomodaran en la sala- quiero una buena explicación de su parte señor Kira, las direcciones de hogares no es algo que este permitido a todo el publico, mas si el dueño de dicha propiedad no a dado su consentimiento

Kira: seguro, vera yo me encontraba listo para salir de mi trabajo cuando estas dos señoritas, entraron en mi oficina y esta chica llamada Irina pidió de manera casi suplicante el saber los datos de los difuntos Ryuji Hyodo y Hana Hyodo y el hijo de ellos Issei Hyodo, ella afirmo ser una amiga suya y se veia deesperada por saber de usted

Issei: de modo que si yo quiero saber el paradero de X persona y simulo estar muy triste ¿usted me dará la información?

Kira: bueno yo … -continuaría de no ser por que Issei lo interrumpió

Issei: Señor Kira debo decir que me encuentro muy decepcionado con usted, ¿se da cuenta que por esto yo podría demandarlo y levantar juicios penales contra usted y exigir una compensación monetaria?

La segunda encapuchada se contuvo tanto como pudo pero no pudo mas, como era posible que

¿?: ¿¡pero que diablos te pasa a ti!? ¡Irina a venido desde muy lejos a darte el pesame y la tratas así! ¿¡quien te crees que eres!?

Bien se acabo, este dia no había hecho mas que irse a la mierda desde que una gran polvareda jodió toda su habitación y ahora una completa extraña le gritaba, su limite de paciencia rebalso demasiado

Issei: callate -su voz se sintió tan fría como el invierno- primero: esta es mi casa, así que respetame como el dueño y si no te gusta, ya sabes por donde salir -el sharingan de 3 aspas estaba activado- segundo: no se si debo reiterar mis palabras "Yo no la conozco" , no me hagan repetirlo otra vez

Tercero: les pediré de la manera mas cordial que me permite mi paciencia que se retiren de aquí inmediatamente, antes de que decida sacarlas yo mismo por la fuerza

¿?: ¿como has dicho? -la chica estaba por continuar pero Irina detiene todo colocando su brazo delante de ella- Irina

Irina: no importa Xenovia, de todos modos, dudo que el me reconozca -sus lagrimas perdían continuidad hasta que dejaron de brotar- supongo que mi amigo de la infancia si murió en ese incendio. De nuevo mi mas sentido pesame Issei-kun

Irina procedió a retirarse junto con la llamada Xenovia que dirigió hacia Issei que no hizo mas que devolverle la mirada con fastidio, Kira también comenzó a levantarse y retirarse

Issei: usted no señor Kira, aun hay temas que discutir entre usted y yo -la mirada de Issei no hizo mas que afilarse-demasiados temas

 **Dia Siguiente: lunes 7:15 AM**

Issei por fin volvería a la academia, y continuaba su camino con Kiba Y Koneko que charlaban o al menos Kiba hacia el intento, ya que la nekomata respondía de manera cortante y dirigía aveces su mirada a Issei que se le notaba pensativo, molesto y su aura se encontraba turbia

Koneko: ¿Issei-sempai se encuentra bien? -el no contestaba- Issei-sempai

Issei: nada -su respuesta también fue cortante, se notaba que la tranquilidad no estaba presente en el

Ddraig: [socio no crees que deberías calmarte un poco, estas dándole demasiadas vueltas a asunto]

Sasuke: [como tu maestro te recomendaría solucionar el asunto]

Issei: no chicos esto es algo muy importante, que no puedo resolver sin preparación, ni tampoco es algo para simplemente olvidar, me tienen en la mira y es claro que vendrán por mi -la conversación mental se dio por terminada al pisar el terreno escolar

Issei: chicos -llamando la atención de sus acompañantes- en el receso escolar necesito que nos reunamos, es importante lo que voy a contarles

Kiba: ¿es algo malo? -el príncipe notaba la cara de preocupación, así como Koneko

Issei: posiblemente lo sea, aunque supongo que también debería advertirle a Sitri lo que va a pasar

Koneko: sempai, confie en nosotros asi como usted nos ayudo, nosotros le ayudaremos a usted -la loli con seriedad le ofrecio su ayuda

Kiba: mi espada siempre protegerá a mis amigos, cuanta conmigo para lo que necesites -el caballero unió a sus amigos en el problema que tenia en mente Issei

Issei: gracias chicos, por el momento concentrémonos en las clases y luego veré que hacer -con eso se dirigieron a los edificios escolares rumbo a sus salones- {menos mal que le dije a Asia que se adelantara no quisiera preocuparla}.

Lejos de ahí, en el cementerio se veía al señor Kira terminando el ultimo cigarro y arrojando la caja vaciá a el cesto de su oficina, pero había un pequeño problema, su rostro presentaba un corte por el puente de la nariz que se extendía por debajo de los parpados de sus ojos

Kira: ese mocoso -resintiendo un poco el dolor en su rostro- de verdad exagero con esto, yo no soy quien va por el -su mirada se vuelve analítica- sin duda esta ciudad perdió la tranquilidad desde que el volvió -levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la ventana que tenia una vista directa al cementerio- supongo que mi retiro deberá esperar un poco mas, ¿tu que crees niña?

La figura de una mujer de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, vestimentas eclesiásticas de color blanco con bordados celestes que dejaban expuesto su escote, tenían lentes de lectura, y una cruz plateada colgaba de su muñeca

¿?: creo que ya no es necesaria mas tu colaboración -un brillo de color celeste comenzó a rodear su mano para formar un arco de energía- gracias por entregar el mensaje

Al momento tenso la cuerda con la que disparo varias flechas de energía y chocaron contra el cuerpo de Kira que estaba de espaldas al ataque, una pequeña explocion surgió dentro de la oficina funeraria pero no destruyo nada del lugar, pero levanto mucho humo, al despejarse se monstruo a Kira aun de espaldas pero su vestimenta del abdomen para arriba estaba algo quemada y rota y en su mano izquierda sostenía un Guadaña que parecia hecha con la columna de algún ser, con un segmento al inicio de la hoja que parecía una calavera

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: (la Guadaña de Dante´s Inferno)**

¿?: así que los rumores son ciertos, no esperaba encontrar al descendiente de quien supero los 9 círculos del Infierno, Dante

Kira: y yo no esperaba encontrar a la única hija del líder del Vandenreich, la ultima Quincy de esa dictadura sangrienta.

¿?: no veo motivos por el cual seguir afiliada a dichos lazos, ellos fueron eliminados y no veo motivos para seguir el tonto sueño de mi padre

Kira: mientras, no me molestes tus asuntos no me conciernen en lo absoluto

¿?: bien eso me evitara problemas futuros -comenzando a retirarse de el lugar

Kira: hey -llamando la atención de la mujer- ¿que buscan del chico?

¿?: no mucho solo queremos que se una a nosotros, o que muera, para nosotros es un elemento bastante importante que es demasiado necesario para nosotros *La Faccion Descendiente*

…

 **Bien espero que les siga gustando. En otro capitulo contestare sus comentarios.**

 **Recuerden dar favorite, follow y review sobre lo que les pregunte al inicio del capitulo.**

 **Se despide FIRE OF THE DEAD**

 **PD: la siguiente fic en actualizarse sera GUNSLINGER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos soy dora la exploradora**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cri-cri cri-cri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah mentira, soy su amo y señor FIRE OF THE DEAD. Esta historia tiene mi inspiración atrapada y nació como una explocion, si bien tardo, les juro que yo jamas dejo de estar activo, todos los dias veo fanfics de esta pagina. Una vez terminado mi monologo empecemos**

Hola- palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}- pensamientos

[nuestro nombre llegara a la cima]- Ddraig, Sasuke, seres sellados o dioses superiores (Shiva, Hades, Zeus, etc.)

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Sacred Gears, poderes especiales y/o tipos de energia"

 **(comentarios míos, notas, o cartas)**

 **Advertencia: Ligero Lemon**

 **y como se me olvidaba decirlo en anteriores capítulos: me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografia**

LOS PROBLEMAS NO PARAN DE LLEGAR

SHAMSIEL

 **Academia Kuoh: salon 2B: mañana: POV Issei**

Desde que les advertí a los chicos en la entrada, no puedo dejar de estar tranquilo, la clase prefiero ignorarla, no es mas que una perdida de tiempo, tiempo que podría estar usando para saber que haré cuando, vengan por mi, diablos mis manos tiemblan, y estoy sudando mucho, no paro de mirar a todos lados viendo algún posible ataque

Sasuke: [recuerda lo que te enseñe, calma tu mente, analiza la situación, tus posibilidades y de acuerdo a eso has una estrategia] -los concejos de mi maestro nunca faltan

Ddraig: [tal vez, y solo tal vez aun usando todo tu poder deberías empezar a idear una manera de llegar al Balance Breaker]

Es cierto, aun no desbloqueo todo el potencial de la Boosted Gear, hasta ahora la use como potenciador y para combate cercanos.

Issei: {Ddraig, podrías decirme aproximadamente cuanto poder me daría el Balance Breaker}

Ddraig:[mas o menos te daria el poder suficiente como para volar en pedazos una montaña entera]

!wow una puta montaña entera, bien eso ayuda bastante¡ …suponiendo que la consiga

a ver empecemos por

Nameless -el es el segundo mas poderoso de mi grupo, controla el "Power of Destruction" y su guante puede transformarse en armas punzo-cortantes, pudo casi destruir y combatir mi "Susanoo", su fuerza supera por mucho a la del resto, incluso tuvo mucho potencial para ser un Rey poderoso y tiene gran experiencia en combate cercano y a media distancia.

lo malo, es que el no trabaja en equipo, prefiere ocuparse de todo solo, gracias a su aislacion, ademas su estado mental actual es algo impredecible, ya que lo e visto hablar con su propio guante, y eso dice mucho

Kiba- su habilidad con la espada sigue siendo igual de efectiva pese a perder la "Evil Piece", sus reflejos están bastante activos y tiene experiencia en combate a corta distancia y a velocidades medias

lo malo- al perder la "Evil Piece" ya no posee la velocidad de Caballero demoníaco, sus movimientos son muy limitados a 1vs1 si debe combatir con 2 o mas personas lo van a acorralar, su estamina y aguante se vio reducida al ser nuevamente humano

Asia- su poder curativo de su Sacred Gear, es de velocidad media, pero muy efectiva, cura desde una cicatriz hasta una hemorragia y quemaduras graves

lo malo- has cosas muy vitales faltantes en ella, no tiene experiencia alguna en combate, de ningún tipo, su curación de tiene un tiempo de nivel medio para curar en su totalidad dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida, su resistencia mental es baja, las situaciones de lucha son muy angustiantes para ella, mi "muerte" la debilito mas y eso es bastante malo

Aoi- mi familiar Grifo de hielo, tiene buen control del elemento hielo, es algo experimentada en combates en todas las distancias, mas a larga distancia, tiene capacidad de vuelo, tiene buenas velocidades mientras vuela y tiene una gran vista por su especie, puede adoptar una apariencia humanoide o su forma de Grifo original, lo cual para una retirada rápida serviría mucho

lo malo- es demasiado infantil y distraida cuando no combate, si nos llegaran a tomar por sorpresa en una emboscada, la matarían antes de poder combatir

Koneko- ella es un caso especial, tiene bastante agilidad y experiencia en combate cercano, ademas de un buen olfato para detectar cosas y enemigos

lo malo- es todo lo que tiene, su fuerza y resistencia se esfumaron junto con su "Evil Piece", es poco sociable con Aoi y Nameless ya que no los conoce y no confiá en ellos, lo cual reduce nuevas estrategias, y lo mas importante de todo…. Se contiene, siento su poder y potencial, pero no deja de reprimirlo a todas horas, ni siquiera al dormir, su poder se parece al "Chakra" y eso seria ventajoso pero el desaprovechar su poder y rechazarse a si misma es un punto negativo muy grande, por eso quería que ella comenzara a entrenar antes de siquiera planear nada, para que se viera forzada a usar sus poderes, pero los resultados son muy pocos

Mira- aun peón de los Fénix, tiene control del fuego y se especializa en combate con báculos, la pieza demoníaca le permite ser una potencial Reina en el combate, si su rey se lo designa, lo cual es muy ventajoso.

Lo malo- aun no analizo mucho sus defectos, obviando que me odia. Pero un defecto clave en ella es que yo no soy su Rey, yo no puedo designar la zona enemiga, ni puedo dar la autorización de "Promoción", la única que puede hacerlo es su nuevo rey Ravel Fénix la cual me odia

Isabela: torre de los Fénix, grandes habilidades de fuerza y resistencia, muy experimentada por varios combates mano a mano previos en el pasado, tiene control del fuego, y domina un estilo parecido al boxeo, sabe distinguir a los objetivos importantes o que pueden ser un estorbo a futuro

lo malo- combatí con ella antes así que, pude apreciar uno que otro defecto, durante la pelea puede confiarse si no se da cuenta que su enemigo de contiene y es fácil sorprenderla, también me odia

!Carajo creo que todo el jodido clan Fénix me odia¡

Olvidando eso ultimo falto yo

simplemente soy el puto amo y ya , no tengo defectos

Ddraig:[si claro, sin defectos mi trasero]

Issei:{de acuerdo ya, me analizare a mi mismo correctamente, a pesar de saber lo que puedo hacer}

yo- soy un Uchiha eso dice mucho de lo que soy capaz, mi Sharingan esta en un estado muy avanzado, del Magekyo domino casi todas las habilidades, mi destreza con la espada es certera y superior a la de Kiba, mi velocidad es de nivel superior y incluso aplicando "Chakra" me hago mas veloz, domino los elementos del fuego y el rayo, los demás elementos requieren mas aplicación de "Chakra" pero tengo muy buen dominio de ellos, tengo experiencia basica-media en manejo de armas de fuego, la Boosted Gear, puedo aguantar muchos aumentos gracias a mi entrenamiento, puedo invocar 2 guanteletes por lo cual tengo el doble de aumento por el doble de desgaste, pero aun así no paso de eso

lo malo- mis ojos, desde que termine mis combates noto que comienzan a escocerme un poco y sentirlos algo secos, es el efecto negativo por el uso excesivo del Mangekyo Sharingan, si lo continuo usando de esa manera descuidada podría llegar hasta el punto de quedarme ciego y eso puede resultarme fatal.

De acuerdo a las facultades, desventajas creo que podría idear un método de entrenamiento, pero seria demasiado repentino, apenas van unos días de la pelea con Raiser y aun todos se encuentran agotados mentalmente, especialmente Nameless.

No se muy bien como proceder, estoy atado de manos con esta situación, por mas que quiera acelerar las cosas, necesitan descanso, los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días me dejaron agotado ami también, de hecho no vendría mal una siesta en este momento y esta aburrida clase no va a proporcionar ningún conocimiento relevante para mi.

 **Fin PDV: vista normal**

Issei, comenzó a acomodarse en su pupitre, en medio de la clase tratando de conciliar el sueño, luego de tener la postura perfecta para desconectarse del mundo por unas horas.

Fiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn

un objeto volador de un tamaño menor a los 7 centímetros iba volando directo a la cabeza de Issei, era de color blanco y sus puntas parecían gastadas y hubieran colisionado de no ser por los grandes instintos ninjas de nuestro prota que detuvo ese objeto, con 2 dedos, incluso sin mirar, ese objeto era una tiza que fue muy seguramente, arrojada por el profesor el cual también quedo anonadado por este hecho

El resto del alumnado se sorprendió de como detuvo esa tiza en pleno vuelo y sin ver. Este profesor tenia fama de no ser muy tolerante con los flojos o los que se dormían en su clase, muchos dicen que los que lo han hecho en su clase luego de salir un rato del salón con el nunca mas consideraron dormir por el resto de su vida. Si las leyendas que nacen de los rumores, pero eso no puede importarle a un ninja entrenado que estuvo a un paso entre la vida y la muerte.

Profesor: ¿señor hyodo le parece muy aburrida mi clase que decidió dormir? -se recompuso de manera rápida, ningún alumno se duerme en su clase, pero Issei no hizo mas que arrojar la tiza entre sus dedos y reacomodar su brazo para dormir- ¡no me ignore señor Hyodo!

La molesta voz del profesor, imposibilitaba su cometido de descansar su cerebro, su voz no paraba de fastidiarle y su grito termino por joderlo todo, levanto la vista y veo su estúpida cara de creído, con esos lentes de simplón, su camisa blanca con una corbata azul a juego y pantalones y zapato de traje estándar, flaco y un poco desgarbado, y su piel pareciera que no le hubiera dado el sol en un tiempo, creyendo que tiene el control de todo cuando eso esta muy lejos de ser cierto.

Profesor: si no le interesa los contenidos que imparto puede retirarse directo a detención

Por el simple hecho de no querer seguir aguantando sus tontas habladurías, el solo tomo sus cosas y salio sin siquiera dar a conocer donde iría, dejando a la pequeña Asia, algo afligida por la situación

Asia: {issei-san ¿que puedo hacer para ayudarte?}- en eso pone sus manos para orar por el alma de su amado

 **Ya a unos pasillos lejos de el salón**

Issei: por fin algo de libertad -ya respirando algo de aire al acercarse a una ventana que se encontraba abierta. Ahí se quedo observando el paisaje. Esta academia en su segundo año en ella dieron paso a una gran cantidad de cambios muy fuertes para su vida, todavía no era ni la hora del 1er descanso y ya estaba agotado- {aveces no puedo dejar de preguntarme como la paz resulta no ser mas que un situación previa a la tormenta de conflictos por venir}

Ddraig: [el humano, a sido así desde sus inicios, durante mucho tiempo medite según mi vida avanzaba y llegue a una conclusión. Dios hizo el mundo asi, pero los humanos lo transformaron y moldearon hasta ser el agujero que es ahora]

Sasuke: [los conflictos nacen del debate, cuando se debate, hay contrariedad, si hay contrariedad hay conflicto, si hay conflicto, hay muerte. Esto es prácticamente una ley universal desde el inicio]

Issei: y ahora nosotros somos los siguientes idiotas que quedan para limpiar el desastre -dicho esto deja de miar el paisaje y comienza a perderse por los pasillos de la academia.

 **Residencia Uchiha: POV Isabela**

Bien esto es muy aburrido, ese idiota se fue con el resto a su academia y nos dejo a cargo de la seguridad de su casa, ¿!que mierda se cree¡? !que soy su perro guardián¡. Desde que mato a Raiser-sama, pasamos a ser de su propiedad y nos tiene aquí, y fue orden del Maou Lucifer y no podemos hacer nada, mas que aceptar sus ordenes. No obstante

La señorita Ravel nos ordeno que vigiláramos sus movimientos, desde sus costumbres hasta cuando entrena. Pero aun no descubrimos nada de utilidad y es culpa de los otros dos que se encuentran aquí.

El chico de la casa Bael y la otra niña de las alas verdes, le digo niña porque es lo que mas aparenta a pesar de su apariencia

aunque si paso algo muy interesante ayer.

 **Flashback: ayer**

Luego de que pasaran un par de minutos de que fuera e verme entrenar a su intento de compañera, se fue de manera muy apresurada al segundo piso, en el cual sentí un aumento de poder descontrolado, luego bajo de allí con su mano derecha algo quemada y la oculto en uno de los bolsillos.

No me extraña que el método que halla usado para, contener eso lo lastimara, parece ser que el Bael, no controla su poder. En eso llaman al timbre de la casa y llegaron 3 personas, 2 con un asqueroso poder sacro, y parecían bien entrenadas y una parecía conocer a el dragoncillo, pero luego discuten y las hecha de la casa, pero el tipo que vino con ellas se quedo pero lo que paso luego no era algo que pudiera esperar.

 **Fin de PDV: Aun en Flashback**

issei: Señor Kira, es momento de que me diga quien es realmente usted- el Sharingan de Issei se encontraba activado y muy atento a los movimientos de Kira

Kira: no se de que me habla señor Hyodo -saca un cigarro y lo enciende liberando una bocanada de humo bastante grande- solo soy un humilde escribano

Issei: mala respuesta – entonces saca un par de Kunai ninja y ataca a Kira

El ataque sorprende a Kira y recibe un corte lateral en su cara, el cual resiente mucho y también corta su cigarro.

Entonces cuando Issei vuelve a arremeter, su ataque es detenido, por una Claymore aparecida de la nada que detiene la puñalada de los Kunai.

Issei: lo sabia, tu no eres normal -aplicando mas fuerza

Kira: ¿me hubieras escuchado si te lo decia yo? -Kira con mas fuerza logra hacer retroceder a Issei

Issei: creo que no -arroja un par de shuriken y son desviadas por la espada- aun que, tal vez hubiera considerado el que seas mi aliado

Kira: me alaga pero mi objetivo es una vida pacifica de momento y estoy retirado -luego de eso embiste contra Issei, el cual lo enfrenta en un combate cercano.

Issei se basaba mas en la agilidad y Kira en la fuerza directa con su espada, pero el escribano guerrero arremetió con mas fuerza de la que nuestro protagonista hubiera imaginado, cortes laterales y verticales hacían contacto con los pequeños cuchillos ninja y estos a pesar de tener gran resistencia comenzaban a fragmentarse y finalmente por romperse al bloquear un embate directo a su cabeza. Issei se quedo completamente desarmado, y a pesar de tener su Sharingan activado en su estado base, sus ojos le dolían mucho y se desactivaron. En otras palabras estaba indefenso, y la Boosted Gear no era opción, toma incluso tiempo activarse. Solo cerro los ojos esperando la estocada final que perforaría su corazón, pero no sintió nada, de hecho vio a Kira envainar su espada y verlo, como si estuviera algo decepcionado.

Issei: ¿n-n no vas a matarme? -la desconfianza en la voz de Issei era natural.

Kira: la verdad…. No, yo no vine a matar a nadie, aunque no creí que me atacarías -en eso su herida Sangra mas- ah mierda, eso duele.

Issei poco a poco se tomaba una distancia prudente, pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos y tratando de acercarse al sillón y tomar su Desert Eagle, pero no la encontro.

Kira: ¿Buscas esto? -mostrándole su arma colgada de uno de sus dedos- el olvidar armas ocultas en una habitación, seria muy de aficionado de mi parte -analizando sus palabras daba a entender que era alguien experimentado en el arte del combate- te recuerdo que no vine a matarte, solo vine a entregar un mensaje

Issei: ¿cual es el mensaje? -ya no le quedaba mas alternativa que escuchar lo que tenia que decirle

Kira: te vigilan Hyodo Issei -eso no era de sorprenderse, seguro algun demonio lo contrato- La Facion de los Descendientes, te quiere

okey eso no lo esperaba, no tenia ninguna información sobre dicha, facción. Lo mas cercano a lo que podía deducir es la facción de los Héroes

Issei: ¿no sera la Facción de los héroes que están en contra de los demonios?

Kira: no, tienen un origen similar, pero sus objetivos van mas allá de eso. Ellos si descienden de personas importante a través de la historia, desde Ninjas, Inventores, Guerreros, Filósofos, Brujas, incluso cruces entre las distintas rasas y hasta semidioses -la gran enumeración de personajes que le daban a Issei era una gran demostración de lo poderosa que era esta organización- y ahora tu estas en su mira

Issei: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Kira: ellos quieren que te les unas a su organización, tu desciendes del clan de ninjas Uchiha, solo un idiota no vería el patrón en tus ojos y su repentino cambio de color y no solo esos también eres el Sekiryuutei

Issei: ¿como saben que soy un Uchiha y donde me encontraba?

Kira: por favor, tu teatrito de Venganza no era algo que solo se quedara en el Inframundo, apenas mostraste tu poder ante las cámaras mágicas, ellos te encontraron y me pidieron a mi que contactara contigo ya que me encontraba en esta ciudad.

Issei: ¿entonces eso de ser un escribano de cementerios era falso para vigilarme? -Issei se puso en guardia nuevamente

Kira: por el contrario, yo realmente trabajo en el cementerio, hace tiempo que yo me retire de la Facción, en estos momentos soy alguien neutral -dijo demostrando su posición en este conflicto- Sin embargo, el mensaje era muy simple "te unes o te mueres" ni mas ni menos -su caja de cigarros que se encontraba en su bolsillo estaba partida por la mitad, pero un cigarrillo se salvo y decidió encenderlo, pero no con un encendedor, si no que de su dedo broto una llama oscura y purpura que no le transmitía mala espina a el descendiente Sharingan- el que me atacaras me dio oportunidad de evaluarte y debo decir que si tu plan es resistirte, no durarías mucho, a menos que estés en plena forma, tu resistencia no ara mas que atrasar tu muerte, ellos no dejan cabos sueltos que se volverán un estorbo a futuro

Issei: ¿y si tu te has retirado, como no te consideran un estorbo? -las palabras que le decía ponían mas presión sobre Issei

Kira: por que soy demasiado poderoso como para que intenten matarme -en eso comienza a retirarse directo a la entrada principal dispuesto a irse- en todo caso te diría que te mantengas alerta y des el aviso a tus compañeros, pero no te extrañes que no sean los únicos que te están vigilando -y con eso dicho el guerrero se fue de la casa dejando a Issei mucho que pensar y quien había escuchado era la torre fénix la cual también tenia mucho en que pensar con la información que tenia ahora entre manos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mira: oye Isabela ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto distraída -su compañera peón vio como de un momento a otro su amiga había dejado de entrenar y se quedo mirando hacia la nada

Isabela: no, no es nada descuida {tal vez pueda hacer algo con esto y ver que ventajas saco de todo esto} -mientras la torre fenix continuaba arrojando puños al aire, desde un par de casas a la distancia una silueta de aspecto femenino miraba la casa de Issei con una risita sospechosa

¿?: te en-con-tre, ca-ri-ño –la figura parecía manosear un poco su cuerpo con excitación y mucho gozo- esperare a que vuelvas, y podremos divertirnos mucho juntos– en eso parecen salir un par de alas de demonio, pero que estas poseian un color mas rosado/rojizo y sale volando algo lejos para evitar ser detectada.

 **Academia Kuoh: 1 descanso EX-Club del Ocultismo**

En la habitación que se mantenía igual, con o sin actividad. En fin ahi se encontraban Issei, Kiba, Koneko y Asia

Los primeros 2 fueron citados de ante mano pero Asia estaba ahi por haber sido llamada inmediatamente.

Asia: Issei-san ¿no podríamos haber elegido un lugar diferente para hablar? Aquí me siento incomoda .-las declaraciones de ex-monja eran bien justificadas y los demás estaban de acuerdo

Issei: ami también, pero es el único lugar donde ningún curioso nos irrumpirá o molestara durante esta reunion de emergencia

Asia: ¿!emergencia¡? ¿!a ocurrido algo malo¡? -el tono desesperado de Asia, asusto un poco y entristeció a Issei, ahora era muy fácil alterarla

Issei: aun no, pero tarde o temprano habrá un conflicto conmigo el cual sera muy riesgoso y en extremo peligroso -en eso les hace un pequeño resumen de lo que habia pasado con Kira y su pequeña escaramuza, mas la única información que tenia- y eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles

Las revelaciones que recibieron no fueron para nada agradables, una vez mas alguien tenia intenciones de llevarse a su amigo y otra vez no tenían la fuerza para impedirlo.

Kiba: Issei-kun de verdad no hay otra manera de solucionarlo, o incluso escapar, yo tengo algunos contactos por el Inframundo, tal vez podrían ….. -Kiba no completo su frase ya que Issei lo interrumpe

Issei: no Kiba, no hay manera de que podamos escondernos, ellos saben quienes somos, lo que somos y dudo que no tengan espiás en cualquier lugar del mundo, ya sea el humano o el sobre natural, puede que incluso nos estén vigilando ahora -en eso Issei arroja una Shuriken por la ventana hasta el árbol frente al club y este destruye lo que parecía ser una extraña mariposa de color celeste azulado, que se deshace en partículas grises- maldición, debí darme cuanta antes

Koneko: ¿que debemos hacer ahora Issei-sempai? -Koneko tampoco se veía contenta con la situación

Issei: no nos queda otra que volver a entrenar, la única salida viable por ahora es esa, o …. -sus palabras se detuvieron y pensó- o tal vez deberia unirme a ellos y evitar un problema mayor -esas palabras les callo como una avalancha al resto. No era justo una vez que vuelve y los salva, ahora quieren volver a llevarselo de su lado….!JAMAS¡

Asia: me niego -su voz fue como un susurro que se perdio en el aire

Issei: Asia

Asia: !me niego a dejarte ir otra vez¡ -una vez dicho eso, se arroja sobre Issei en un fuerte abraso- tal vez creas que es la mejor opción, pero no es la correcta, ya te fuiste una vez por causa nuestra, no vuelvas a irte por nosotros otra vez -las lagrimas de Asia no dejaban de salir- Issei-san nosotros no estamos dispuestos a dejarte ir, Kiba-san, Koneko-san, Nameless-san, Aoi-san y yo lucharemos hasta el final para que permanezcas con nosotros

Kiba: Issei-kun desde el momento que me liberaste, volví a hacer un juramento, mis espadas y yo estaríamos mas que dispuestos a protegerte por el resto de nuestras vida.

Koneko: Issei-sempai, tal como dijo Asia, no vamos a abandonarlo de nuevo, no sin antes luchar- como siempre la loli era de pocas palabras pero expresaba perfectamente su sentimientos

Issei: chicos….- Issei había olvidado lo que se sentía ser querido, sin sus padres no sentía que tenia el apoyo emocional suficiente, pero esto, no sabia como describirlo, la amistad era una de las fuerzas sentimentales mas fuertes que existía si era verdadera, lo que un verdadero amigo podía llegar a hacer por uno, mas sabiendo los peligros que ahora acarreaban su destino a causa de su linaje sanguíneo, no podía hacer mas que sentirse muy feliz y llorar por eso- ….Gracias.

El timbre marcaba el fin del primer descanso y con eso y una nueva resolución todos se retiraron a sus clases por el resto del dia a sus clases y ver como que podían hacer por ahora con esta nueva situación.

 **Residencia Uchiha: Noche: Habitación de Issei**

Issei sintiéndose mas feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, desde que lo habían convertido en demonio, ninguna cosa fue como el lo imagino, desde ser un fracaso con la magia, apenas dominando su Sacred Gear, recibiendo golpes y siendo casi asesinado por las personas en las cuales había depositado su confianza y amor. Unos pocos demostraron su arrepentimiento y volvieron a su lado, esta vez mas juntos que nunca. Pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en su legado de parte de su madre y la afiliación eclesiástica de su padre. En fin por hoy quería descansar y poder dormir como no lo había hecho en un tiempo.

En sus sueños se encontraba caminando por el sendero de un pequeño claro de un bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño campo abierto en el cual estaba lleno de lavandas y en el centro de ese claro se encontraba Asia vestida con su antiguo habito de monja con su velo y falda ondeando al viento, se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, lo que mas le había llamado la atención fueron sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y sus hermoso cabello rubio

si bien en otros tiempos la había catalogado como un "belleza rubia" y que era totalmente su tipo de chica y aun seguía siéndolo, pero últimamente se sentía mas atraído a ella mas que una simple atracción física, sin mencionar que ella lo había besado en el Inframundo y el le había correspondido. Tal vez esto era el tan dichoso amor que todos tenemos en algún momento de nuestra vida, no estaba seguro, no lo sabia

en eso Asia le sonríe y comienza a acercarse a el, Issei viendo como "la esmeralda" se acercaba abrió sus brazos, esperándola, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella se le lanzara encima y comenzara a besarlo de una manera diferente de la acostumbrada, este era un beso mas "profesional" con mas lujuria, una lujuria que era lejos de ser la de Asia, entonces noto que esta le quitaba la camisa y el tocaba su trasero, masajeandolo tanto como podía, este era un sueño lucido por asi decirlo y quería resistirse, pero una inmensa ola de placer inundaba su cuerpo un placer desconocido y nuevo que jamas había experimentado. Dejando de besar sus labios comenzó a besar el cuello de la ex-monja y masajeo sus pechos por encima de la ropa

Asia: ah -los gemidos de Asia, resonaban con eco por el lugar- me gusta,siempre me gustaste aaaaaahhhhhhh

Issei: si, se que te gusto, y te creería !si no fuera por que no eres Asia! -junto con el grito su sueño comenzó a desmoronarse como si fuera cristal quebrado.

Una vez fuera del sueño Issei se encontraba en su cama con sus manos y piernas con ataduras de magia de color violeta y una chica muy, muy voluptuosa, que con sus tetas estaba haciendole un Paizuri al pene de Issei moviéndose de arriba a abajo como si no hubiera un mañana

Issei: ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh -esta mujer le había hecho venirse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse débil, demasiado. Las respiraciones agitadas por el placer se fueron calmando poco a poco y ella estaba lamiendo el liquido blanco que había caído en sus pechos y parte de su rostro, hasta que vio al descendiente del Sharingan despierto, y ella solo sonrió con mas lujuria

¿?: así que has despertado de mi hechizo eh, huhuhu -su pequeña risita parecía muy inocente, pero todo de esa mujer estaba lejos de demostrar inocencia

Issei: ¿q-q-quien diablos eres tu? - el esfuerzo para hablar se debía a otra atadura que había en su cuello y la poca fuerza que disponía para resistirse a los encantos magicos de esta sexy diablita, muy sexy.

¿?: yo pues soy Shamsiel, una sucubo -en eso extiende sus alas rojas de su espalda y su cola también roja que terminaba en una flecha, sin mencionar que había dos cuernos a los costados de su cabeza de color casi dorado y apuntando hacia adelante

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: Shamsiel es la personaje de un (H)entai llamdo Kyonyuu Fantasy, quienes la conozcan ya saben como es y los que no ya saben donde verla.**

Issei: ¿un sucubo? Entonces estas aquí para robarme mi energía -Issei era rápido al sacar conclusiones y a pesar de que parece una situación muy apetecible, en realidad era bastante mala

Ddraig: [compañero debes apresurarte, si no la alejas e impides que continué haciendo actos lascivos contigo robara toda tu energía y morirás] -las advertencias del dragón eran muy serias, pero Issei no tenia la fuerza para moverse y se encontraba atado de pies y manos

Sasuke: [!Issei debes usar el Sharingan, es tu única esperanza¡]

Issei: {pero Sensei, no tengo el Chakra suficiente para usar mis mejores técnicas y eliminarla, y cada segundo que pasa me debilito mas} -La sucubo Shamsiel comenzaba a masajear nuevamente el miembro de Issei muy rapidamente y volviendo a apresarlo entre sus enorme tetas y moverlas otra vez

Sasuke: [no queda de otra entonces sal de ahí con el Kamiu, no hay otra alternativa, apresurate]

Issei: {entendido} -Issei activo su Sharingan y paso de inmediato al Mangekyo y con la cantidad de Chakra que le quedaba utilizo la técnica Kamui y comenzó a salir de allí en un remolino hasta desaparecer de su habitación

Shamsiel: oye aun no había acabado -ella se relamia los labios, como si hubiera saboreado lo mas delicioso de su vida- aaaaaaahhhh que delicioso, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida – sujetaba sus mejillas como si no pudiera aguantar la sabrosura- pero aun no hemos terminado, todavía falta el platillo prin-ci-pal, me pregunto ¿como se sentirá cuando este dentro mio? – sin mas salio por la ventana fuera de la casa y tratar de encontrar al delicioso humano que aun no había probado en profundidad.

 **Punto desconocido**

en medio de la noche un remolino aparece del cual sale Issei, hasta que el remolino va comprimiéndose hasta desaparecer en uno des sus ojos, el dolor mas el cansancio pudieron mas que Issei el cual, expuso el poco Chakra que le quedaba y desmallándose, alertando a los demás miembros del equipo, Kiba se encontraba mas cerca de la zona y detecto el brusco aumento de poder de su amigo y lo débil que estaba y vistiéndose con apenas unos pantalones y una remera que encontró salio de manera apresurada de su departamento directo a donde había sentido la energía, al salir noto que estaba lloviendo, pero el agua no mata, entonces salio corriendo. A las pocas cuadras de correr y empaparse escucho unos ruidos, bastante peculiares, similar cuando el acero corta la carne, en eso ve a un anciano de vestiduras negras con un gran corte en su su espalda y una puñalada en el estomago

¿?: a….ayudame -y se desploma en el suelo muerto

Kiba: {¿pero que...?} -entonces ve a un viejo enemigo que no ve hace tiempo, el exorcista renegado Freed entra en escena

Freed: oh así que hasta aquí corriste -dijo hablándole al cadáver- ¿como? -dijo acercando su oído al rostro del viejo- ¿que lamentas haberte ido? ¿que disfrutaste con esto?, pues bien me alegro por ti mi vejete amigo -en eso se percata de la presencia de Kiba- oya oya, que tenemos aquí, tiempo sin vernos demonio de mierda, ¿como te va últimamente? ¿ya te has tirado a alguna de las perras de tu séquito o solo son dedos de por medio? -Freed nunca pierde oportunidad para burlarse

Kiba: !no tengo tiempo que perder con in idiota como tu Freed¡ !quitate de mi camino o te quitare yo mismo¡ -dijo invocando un espada

Freed: oh ¿un reto? Veamos lo que puedes hacer con mi linda Excalibur-chan -dijo alzando su espada la cual despedía una fuerte aura sacra, esta ya no incomodaba a Kiba, pero reconoció enseguida la identidad de esta

Kiba: ¿una Excalibur? -una de los tantos objetivos de su venganza personal, por fin estaba frente a el, tiene la oportunidad por la que había decidido vivir nuevamente, pero… tenia alguien mas por quien vivir y debía corresponder el enorme favor que le había dado, esta era su tercera posibilidad de libertad, la tercer es la vencida y se lo debía a alguien mas

Kiba: mejor no -Freed se queda pasmado por lo dicho- si bien quisiera en estos momentos destrozarte junto con esa espada, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, a desperdiciarlo contigo -con eso deshace su espada de oscuridad y continua corriendo pasando al costado de Freed, la plaza principal de Kuoh no estaba lejos, e Issei se encontraba allí- {aguanta Issei-kun !ya casi llego¡}

Freed no se iba a quedar con las ganas de cortar, luego de que lo había encontrado, y provechando la habilidad especial de su espada comenzó a correr y alcanzar a Kiba

Freed: Hyaaaaaaaaaa -la voz de locura y gozo que tenia era similar a estar cazando a los paganos en su tiempo como exorcista regular- no me importan tus asuntos, !voy a matarte demonio de mierda¡ -la afirmación desaforada del peliblanco demostraba lo unico que había en su cabeza, matar, matar y matar.

Kiba: ¡Grandisimo estupido! -el enojo de Kiba al verse impedido otra vez por la espada que tanto odiaba, hacia rabiar a Kiba, que invoco una espada de hielo que congelo parte del suelo mojado e hizo resbalar a Freed que venia en carrera estrellándose con unas maquinas expendedoras de la zona

Freed: ite te te te te te, sabes lo doloroso que es eso -ademas de estar mojado con la lluvia ahora estaba mojado con diferentes refrescos de la maquina, pero Kiba ignoro su queja e invoco varias hojas de espadas para intentar empalarlo y este lo esquiva rodando- con que esas tenemos, esta bien... ¿eh? -en eso un circulo mágico de comunicación- bien supongo que lo resolveremos en otro momento adiosito -saca de su gabardina una esfera que al estrellarse en el suelo deja cegado al espadachín con su luz, Freed Salsen había escapado

Kiba: ¡Cierto Issei! -retomo su camino con mas velocidad en camino al parque

 **En el parque central de Kuoh**

Issei luego de desmallarse, quedo bajo uno de los arboles cercanos a la fuente. En eso 2 personas que pasaban por allí corriendo bajo la lluvia, vieron al chico inconsciente mojandose

¿?: oye Xenovia, debemos apresurarnos un poco mas

Xenovia: ¿de que hablas Irina? -efectivamente eran las 2 enviadas de la Iglesia, que estaban en busca de un techo en el cual resguardarse de la lluvia ya que su fanática compañera gasto todo su dinero en ese tonto retrato de imitación, el cual estaba usando como paraguas y no podía escuchar por el estruendo del agua chocando con la madera de la pintura

Irina: aaahhhh -gritaba histérica y horrorizada- No maltrates el retrato de San Marcos

Xenovia: ¿!en que esta pintura horrenda se parece a San Marcos¡? -increpo su compañera

Irina: solo dámela -dijo tironeando de la pintura con tanta fuerza que callo cerca de uno de los bancos y ella se aproximo a recuperarla cuando ve el cuerpo de Issei, tirado y desmallado en uno de los lados del arbol- !Xenovia hay alguien aquí tirado¡

Xenovia: dejalo Irina, no tenemos tiempo ni dinero para llevar a alguien mas con nosotros -la frialdad de su compañera era muy contundente

Irina: pero …. momento ¿!Issei¡? -entonces siente que su cuerpo se vuelve mas ligero y es arrojada lejos

Xenovia: !Irina¡ ¿!quien es muéstrate¡? -dijo mirando a las distintas direcciones, mientra Irina se levantaba

Shamsiel: con que aquí te encontrabas -la seductora voz de la sucubo entraba en escena levitando justo encima de Issei- no se como escapaste pero no creo que puedas volver a hacerlo -notando como su presa se encontraba desmayada

Xenovia: ¿!quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres¡? -grito la exorcista desenvainando su Excalibur Destruction e Irina su Excalibur Mimic

Irina:¿!que es lo que buscas de Issei-kun¡?

Shamsiel: yo, solo quiero su delicioso y apetitoso semen

Irina: q-q-q-q-q que cosas desvergonzadas dices? criatura despreciable, Dios castigara todos tus pecados -respondia Irina sonrojada

Xenovia: no te confíes Irina, no parece un demonio normal, tal vez es un renegado, ¿ves los cuernos que se encuentran en su cabeza? Seguro debe ser uno de ellos, aunque parece ser muy poderoso

Irina: ¿como procedemos entonces? -las dudas asaltaban su cabeza y su enemigo era uno totalmente desconocido y nuevo para ellas

Xenovia: recibimos ordenes de no atacar a los demonios administradores de la zona, pero jamas mencionaron a los demás, así que tenemos mas libertad para combatir

Shamsiel: hooo, de verdad creen tener lo necesario para enfrentarme? Pues adelante ataquen -dijo bajando al suelo y abriendo sus brazos simulando estar indefensa

entonces las exorcista atacan de frente al gran oponente que tienen de frente, al poderoso rival que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo que queria de el joven Ninja.

…

 **Por fin acabe con este capitulo y les dejo algo que a mi parecer esuno de los capitulos en los que mas intente desarrollar en la Historia y meter a una de mis personajes de H favoritas y la que para mi es la mejor Sucubo. Recuerden dejen Favorite, Follow y Review, hasta la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Volví y para quedarme y continuar con mi historia de oro, la mejor y la que más les gusta, recomencemos**

 **Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía de este y anteriores capítulos.**

Hola- palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}- pensamientos

[Nuestro nombre llegara a la cima]- Ddraig, Sasuke, seres sellados o dioses superiores (Shiva, Hades, Zeus, etc.)

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Sacred Gears, poderes especiales y/o tipos de energía"

 **(Comentarios míos, notas, o cartas)**

CODICIADO

 **Parque: Noche**

Las 2 exorcistas comienzan su ataque a la sexy Sucubo de frente, mientras esta flotaba simulando estar sin defensa alguna.

Xenovia desenvolviendo su fragmento de excalibur arremetió con fuerza su objetivo, todos sus ataques tenían intención letal pero la súcubo poseía una gran movilidad y evadía con prácticamente una sexi elegancia cada embestida, mientras tanto Irina transformo su espada a un látigo dentado

Irina: ¡apártate Xenovia! -dando un ataque directo hacia la retaguardia de Shamsiel que esta esquivo sin dificultad, Irina continuo atacando pero sin efecto alguno y la peli azul se había quitado de la línea de ataque por lo que ella no sufrió daño alguno, momento que aprovecharon para reagruparse- llevamos combatiendo un buen rato y no le hemos hecho ni un rasguño, a este paso nos quedaremos sin energías.

Xenovia: los demonios no escaparan de nosotras sin recibir su merecido castigo, porque ese es nuestro deber, esta pelea la concluiremos de un modo u otro.

Shamsiel escuchaba en la distancia, había pasado unos años desde que se mostraba en el mundo humano, o daba un pequeño estirón a su bello cuerpo, esas dos mujeres eran buen equipo pero sus ataques, por más fuertes que sean, tenían un estilo bastante básico incluso descuidándose apropósito eran muy predecibles, todo lo que necesito fueron unas maniobras de vuelo estándar para evitar los latigazos y sus poderes telequineticos para crear barreras de fuerza y evitar los golpes del espadón sagrado

Shamsiel: ~hehh~ ¿es todo lo que pueden hacer? -haciendo un mohín de niña insatisfecha se quejaba con las exorcistas- suponiendo que tenían esas espadas esperaba que tuvieran algún az en la manga para detenerme pero me equivoque jijiji- en eso comienza a levitar alrededor de ellas a modo lento- sin embargo debo admitir que estirar mis músculos fue entretenido, talvez las use como gimnasio personal otro día

Irina: ¿¡cómo dices!? -ambas se preparaban para retomar el ataque pero Shamsiel solo les apunto con su dedo índice y ambas se quedaron paralizadas y varias runas de color morado se visualizaron en sus cuerpos- ¿Qué es esto? -las dos chicas forcejeaban de todas las maneras que podían pero sus cuerpos solo podían temblar del esfuerzo que hacían, no más de eso

Shamsiel: eso es solo un hechizo de parálisis, las súcubos como yo estamos especializadas en magia supresora, así que será mejor que no malgasten fuerzas en vano- entonces sus ojos ámbar se iluminaron u momento y ambas chicas comenzaron a levitar y fueron atraídas hacia ella- bien es momento de que concluya lo que vine a hacer aquí -Shamsiel comenzó a caminar con paciencia hacia su escurridiza presa y absorbería todo de él, TODO

Irina: ¿!que pretendes hacerle a Issei-kun¡? – pregunto la peli naranja con desesperación

Shamsiel: ~heh~ creí haber sido muy clara cuando dije que quería su semilla en mi –en eso la súcubo se sonroja de excitación de solo imaginarlo

Xenovia: los demonios de tu tipo extraen la vida por medio de actos sexuales con cualquiera, porque justamente el te interesa

Shamsiel: porque este chico así como lo ven es muy especial -llegando hacia él, lo voltea boca arriba y sujeta su rostro suavemente- tiene un poder bastante anormal y muy poderoso. Ya he probado y sentido con mucho placer su esencia y mi intuición no me fallo, nuestra especie tiene un listado de energías más benéficas y de mejor calidad para nosotras de la mejor hasta la peor y la que posee este chico es de las más raras, poderosas y está muy desarrollada, lo suficiente como para ser considerado una prioridad conseguirla, y cuando lo haga seré más fuerte de lo que alguna vez he llegado a soñar.

Xenovia: no te saldrás con la tuya -Xenovia continúo su forcejeo pero poco y nada podía hacer

Shamsiel: ¿y cómo planes hacer eso exactamente? -esta se levantó y abofeteo el rostro de la exorcista sin fuerza alguna a modo de burla- prácticamente estas hecha un maniquí y esas runas desaparecerán cuando yo lo desee, así que mejor cállate y déjame continuar con lo mío.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa si yo me opongo? -en eso Shamsiel esquiva una espada arrojada hacia ella queriendo empaparla, al momento de estabilizarse debe saltar nuevamente alejándose más de su objetivo por diversas hojas de espada surgidas del suelo.

El perpetrador del ataque no fue otro más que Kiba colocándose en posición de pelea frente al inconsciente cuerpo de Issei con dos espadas en cada mano. La falta de atención de Shamsiel detuvo el flujo de magia a su hechizo de parálisis y detuvo al momento del ataque su telequinesis, por lo cual dejo a Xenovia e Irina libres.

Irina: ¿tú quién eres? ¿Y porque ayudas a Issei?

Kiba: creo que no es momento de preguntas y menos en esta situación -en eso Kiba concentra su energía y tiempo en transformar sus espadas "Holy Eraser" a unas elementales eléctrica y gélida

Xenovia: {¡Sword Birth! Entonce él es….} –pero su conclusión se vio interrumpida cuando Kiba lanzo una onda eléctrica desde su espada derecha y corrió directo a batirse a duelo con la súcubo- ¡detente idiota, no se le puede derrotar atacando de frente!

Kiba: "técnica N*2: Glaciar" -nuestro espadachín enfoca mucha energía espiritual en la espada gélida, la cual al contactar con la tierra grandes Icebergs surgen en dirección de la súcubo, que esta vez debe tomar más enserio la lucha ya que el hielo crecía de modo aleatorio, cubriendo grandes distancias, y comenzó usando maniobras de vuelo avanzadas, la experiencia en estas situaciones son factor clave y Shamsiel poseía demasiada, por lo que el hielo comienza a ser un problema cada vez menor por lo que Kiba debió cesar el ataque o el contra efecto congelaría mucho más su cuerpo

Shamsiel: jajajajajajajaja, tu ataque, si bien tenia potencia estaba falto de velocidad y coordinación uh- comenzó a tener una mirada más crítica del espadachín- no, tu energía es buena pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer con ella- luego de criticar la energía de Kiba se lanzó directo como una bala para concluir de una vez con su misión e irse, no era bueno permanecer a la vista tanto tiempo, incluso con la lluvia que estaba actualmente alejando a los humanos y manteniéndolos en sus hogares

Irina: ¡NO TE DEJARE! -Xenovia se coloca justo delante de la trayectoria bloqueándola e Irina mueve su látigo en modo que simula ser desorganizado pero mientras lo hacía tendía una trampa de proximidad con un 50/50 de posibilidad de funcionar de dos maneras, detener su avance o atraparla justo en el centro y dar el golpe de gracia.

Sucedió lo primero y esta se detuvo, el súcubo la hubiera atacado si no fuera porque vio a Yuto comenzar a llevarse a Issei lejos de allí y apenas salió del parque, dejo caer un folleto, una barrera se levantó y apareció el grupo de Sona Sitri por medio de un círculo de teletransportacion.

Sona: suficiente -con imposición Sona detuvo a los dos frentes restantes del conflicto- Princesa de los Súcubos Shamsiel Shahar, no tiene permisos para adentrarse en estos territorios pertenecientes los demonios de Sitri/Gremory, por lo tanto no es bienvenida y las acciones hostiles se nos están permitido- Todo el grupo se pone en alerta para cuando su ama de la orden

Shamsiel: oh no puedo permitir que hagas eso diablita-san, supongo que me retirare por hoy -en eso cambia a una mirada más intensa pero comenzaba a babear- todo de ese chico, me pertenecerá a su debido tiempo -entonces con un fuerte batir de sus alas se elevó hasta la cima de la barrera deteniéndose pocos metros y cargando un ataque demoniaco y perforo el domo para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

Saji: ¡debemos seguirla! -el peón portador de "absortion line" comenzó a corren en su dirección, pero Sona lo detiene

Sona: alto Saji, ella no es nuestra prioridad, solo veníamos a cubrir el rescate de Issei -en eso recuerda cuando se encontraba en la escuela en su salón del consejo estudiantil al ser su turno correspondiente de vigilancia en la ciudad, pero desde la "descontinuación" de Rías, ella debe cubrir los dos turnos con la mitad de la nobleza por vez, y recibió una llamada de Kiba-san pidiéndole ayuda- eso se concretó con éxito por lo que terminamos aquí con el contrato de Kiba-san.

Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba las dos exorcistas estaban al margen, mirando con atención como se desarrollaba el desenlace de esta pelea, cuando vieron a su oponente ser superada en número y huir pensaron hacer lo mismo, pero en cuestión su misión se adelantó un poco más: una audiencia. Comenzaron con unos cuantos pasos pero son detenidos por Sona

Sona: no hacen falta que se acerquen, supe de ustedes en el momento que fui informada por Issei de que dos elementos de la Iglesia ingresaron en este territorio, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Xenovia: Soy Xenovia y ella es mi acompañante Irina, somos integrantes de distintas Iglesias católica y protestante respectivamente. Seré breve estamos en una misión de extrema importancia, los fragmentos de Excalibur fueron robados de varias sedes de la Iglesia

Sona: Excalibur….

Lejos de ahí: departamento de Kiba

Kiba hacía tiempo que no recordaba lo que era correr con lentitud, desesperado por lograr llegar a un sitio seguro, sentirse a salvo de peligros, agobio era la palabra para definir como se sentía, desde que se debe a Issei no ha dejado de pensar hasta el cansancio como reparar el daño máximo que provoco su cobardía y ahora nuevamente la vida de su mejor amigo esta en grave peligro y sin apenas conocimiento de lo que sucede.

Apenas llegando empapados por la lluvia, dejo a Issei en su habitación, encendió la calefacción a una temperatura bastante elevada para asegurar mejor un aumento de temperatura constante. Comprobó la temperatura palpando su frente, frio como un cadáver, mostraba varios signos de hipotermia y él no tenía los medios necesarios para sanarlo y llevarlo al hospital más cercano es a unos 15 minutos de ida y esperar a que reciba un tratamiento llevaría mas tiempo y eso es algo que no podía desperdiciar ahora. Solo una persona podía salvarlo ahora: Asia

Antes de llamarla a su celular, desvistió a su amigo de modo rápido, seco todo su cuerpo lo envolvió en una frazada tan gruesa que tenía, de inmediato tomo su celular

Kiba: {por Asia-san no me diga que no está} -colgo y volvió a llamar- {¡vamos!, ¡espero que no estés inconsciente vamos!}- continuo sanando aún más tiempo el tono de llamada hasta que por fin consiguió contestación

Asia: ¿si? ¿Qué sucede Kiba-san? –la voz de Asia sonaba cansada, fue interrumpida de su sueño en una hora muy avanzada 4:02 am.

Kiba: ¡Asia es una emergencia! ¡Es sobre Issei-kun! –esto alerto de inmediato a Asia

Asia: ¿¡Issei-san!? ¿¡Que ocurrió Kiba-san!? ¿¡Que ocurrió!?

Kiba: no sé lo que ocurrió, solo se que Issei se encuentra muy grave y enfermo, no está herido pero no tiene energías, por eso te llame, eres la única que puede salvar a Issei ahora

Asia: donde están -la ex-monja comenzó a ponerse abrigos por encima del pijama y un impermeable, mientras tenía el teléfono en alta voz

Kiba: nos encontramos en mi departamento, deberías recordar donde esta

Asia: son unas 5 calles, llegare en breve, por favor mantenlo bien hasta que yo llegue

Kiba: entendido -cortando la llamada Yuto regreso con Issei para verificar su estado, la hipotermia cedió un poco pero no lo suficiente, debe abrigarlo un poco más, mientras tanto Asia sujeta su bicicleta y se encamina a toda prisa hacia el departamento donde se encontraban su amigo y su amor.

Casa Uchiha: sala principal

Nameless luego de otra sesión de pesadillas, decidió definitivamente no dormir en lo que resta de noche, según la cultura humana, la leche era buena para ayudarte a conciliar el sueño, pero ya que no iba a dormir la tomaría por gusto, podrá haber sido encerrado por un largo, largo tiempo, pero no significa que no se pueda poner al corriente con la época.

Nameless: esto no sirve, lo único que he hecho aquí es limitarme a observar, no hemos hecho ningún movimiento para descifrar y revelar la muerte de mi amada, el Maou no ha hecho más que mentirme -en eso su guante blanco brilla

Isolde: [te equivocas, solo van unos días desde que salimos de nuestro encierro, no puedes esperar que todo se resuelva de un momento a otro]

Nameless: he estado encerrado esperando por más de 200 años, ya fue suficiente -en eso se levanta del sofá en el que se encontraba postrado

Isolde: [debo recordarte que de intentar algo estúpido la responsabilidad caerá sobre Uchiha-san y Sirzechs-sama, les hiciste una promesa y si fallas nunca, jamás podrás hacer lo que te propones]

Nameless: ¡maldita sea! Cuanto más debo seguir con este suplicio sofocante, cuanto más debo tolerar el odio de pensar que tu asesino esta libre a sus anchas por la vida sin pagar por lo que ha hecho, no esto debo resolverlo ya -entonces comenzó a subir directamente hacia la habitación de Issei para iniciar su misión, pero cuando entro, no había nadie, y la habitación apestaba a lujuria y magia de absorción vital- oh no… ¡MALDITA SEA!

Comenzó a bajar hasta que comenzó a sonar el teléfono de línea, a la hora tan avanzada que era no cuestiono quien debía ser

Nameless: ¿¡sí!? -el tono de ansia se notaba

Kiba: menos mal que respondió Nameless-san, ocurre una emergencia

Nameless: lo imagine, en la habitación de Uchiha hay residuos de magia de absorción vital, ¿dónde se encuentra el? -la calma es vial en momentos así y debe empezar a recuperarla ya

Kiba: está en mi departamento en un estado delicado, ahora no puedo explicar mucho, pero necesito que venga de inmediato, le daré mi ubicación y transpórtese aquí- mientras esta charla sucedía Asia llegaba al lugar y corría hasta el tercer piso, siendo tan tarde no había nadie en la recepción, por lo cual facilito el no tener que dar explicaciones por su apuro. Entro al departamento de inmediato ya que el ex-caballero dejo con anterioridad la puerta abierta para que Asia procediera de inmediato.

Al ingresar al departamento vio a Kiba colgando la llamada y sin una sola palabra entre los dos, fueron de inmediato a la habitación en la que se encontraba Issei. La vista que se encontró Asia, no fue nada agradable, ¿ya cuantas veces lo vio en estados cercanos a la muerte?, como podría explicar lo afligido que su corazón se encontraba viéndolo tantas veces colapsar a causa de lo sobrenatural.

Sin más vacilación camino hacia él, soportando el gran calor que había en la habitación, ya sudaba al momento de entrar. Quito la frazada del cuerpo desnudo de issei, que presentaba tonalidades celestes y, obviamente, una temperatura muy baja.

Sin más vacilación comenzó a curarlo con su Sacred Gear, el aura verde cubría el cuerpo de Issei que poco a poco se normalizaba su respiración y recuperaba su tonalidad normal de piel, Kiba veía con alivio como tomo la decisión correcta al llamar a Asia para sanar a su mejor amigo. Cabe destacar que en todo este tiempo ni Draig ni Sasuke hablaron con los dos humanos ni con el propio Issei.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Issei quedo fuera de peilgro, quitaron la calefacion, que de seguro llegara una tarifa muy alta de esta, y solo restaba esperar que Issei despertara para que pudiera explicarnos que sucedió y porque se encontraba allí en la intemperie.

 **Inframundo: Palacio Fénix**

La casa del Clan Fénix pasaba por una situación poco favorable, primero el hecho de ser expuesto la trampa de su difunto tercer hijo, se pone en duda todas y cada una de las victorias de los Fénix, siendo criticados y su honor como nobles manchado cada vez más por las acciones desmedidas de Raiser, también tienen como refugiada a Rias Gremory y a su Reina Akeno Himejima, incluso en su desgracia, ellos llegaron a tener un poco de compasión por la niña, además legalmente seguía vinculada al Clan Fenix y su reina recibió tantos daños por quemaduras que se debió suministrar, además de atención medica tradicional, bastante pociones de "Lagrimas de Fenix" para una recuperación más óptima.

Las dos chicas se encontraban pasando por los flamantes jardines del castillo acompañando a Ravel y su reciente sequito heredado de su hermano siendo esta ahora portadora de una pieza de Rey. su cuñada no era muy bien vista por la sociedad actualmente por eso se mantenía encerrada en el castillo, pero se acordó con los patriarca Gremory que ella pudiera continuar con sus estudios en el mundo humano, incluso ella misma se ofrecería para hacerle de compañía allí por seguridad aparte un cambio de aires no vendría mal para todas ellas

Rias: mañana volveré -dice de repente deteniéndose frente a unas vallas de marfil tallado- no creo ser capaz de soportar permanecer aquí más tiempo

Ravel: Rias-san creo que es la mejor decisión posible, ahora que eres un demonio de clase media muchas cosas te fueron restringidas aquí, en el mundo humano tendrás más libertades, mis hermanos, deben realzar el honor Fénix, pero tampoco considero dejarte a la deriva cuando te vallas, asi que yo me iré contigo

Yubeluna: pero Ravel-sama, usted debe quedarse, en estos momentos el clan fénix la necesita…

Ravel: mi decisión es final, incluso si me quedara, se nota que mis padres me repudian, porque sospechan que he tenido algo que ver con la deshonra de mi hermano

Akeno: eso es inadmisible, solo eras una de sus piezas, no tenias porque estar involucrada en esto

Ravel: la sociedad demoniaca cree lo que quiere creer, y creen que yo estoy implicada- decía la heredera fénix de manera seria

Rias: maldición, esto es culpa de Issei, juro que si vuelvo a verlo…- pero se vio interrumpida a media declaración al recordar las ilusiones del Sharingan y comienza a temblar de miedo y abrazarse a sí misma- si vuelvo a verlo…

Akeno: Rías, entiendo a qué te refieres, pero considerando lo sucedido, si le ponemos un dedo encima, las autoridades demoniacas y los Maou´s le tienen en demasiada estima y no respaldaran a ninguna de nosotras, incluso se pondrán en nuestra contra, contando con la protección que tiene y su propio poder… no tenemos ninguna posibilidad, todos en la sala y en las grabaciones vimos que puede matar con solo su mirada

Ninguna de las presentes dijo algo al respecto, solo aguantar, esto sería el porvenir de ahora en adelante: Aguantar

Pero no todo estaría tan calmado cuando de repente

Isabela: ¡RAVEL-SAMA! ¡RAVEL-SAMA! –Isabela la torre fénix aparece de manera abrupta junto con Miya su peón- ¡TENGO INFORMACION EN EXTREMO IMPORTANTE Y ES URGENTE HBLAR CON LO PATRAIARCAS FENIX, SITRI GREMORY, ESTO PUEDE DESENCADENAR EN UNA GUERRA!

Todo el grupo de chicas se encontraba muy atónitas por lo revelado y no dudaron en la credibilidad de sus miembros y acudieron de inmediato a los despachos Fenix. Mientras que fuera de este plano existencial se desarrollaba un evento raro

 **Mundo Humano: Residendia Uchiha**

Nameless siempre se consideró una persona que incomprendida al mundo y sus extraños mensajes, pero esto iba más allá de lo extraño

Nameless: ¿se les ofrece algo caballeros? -con mucha precaución pues las dos personas frente a él incomodaban en extremo, uno de ellos tenía su cuerpo hasta sus ojos cubiertos por látex, inmovilizando sus brazos, afirmados a su piel con clavos y tachuelas los cuales algunos mostraban oxidación por el contacto con la sangre, lo único que estaba expuesto era su boca y sus dientes, nada más lo único que pronuncaba era carne, carne de un modo susurrante pero desesperado.

La persona a su lado tenía una armadura que portaban los soldados de la Inquisición de la Iglesia, pero esta era de color negro y un espadón enorme estaba en su espalda como si nada, un detalle extra es que sostenía mediante un collar y cadena al primer individuo

¿?: Muy buenas, quisiéramos hablar con Uchiha Issei, se encuentra en casa -lo único que se encontraba cortando el silencio eran las intensas gotas de agua golpeando el firmamento al compás de los estruendosos rayos apuñalando el cielo en esta tormentosa noche llena de incógnitas.

…

 **Bien un reinicio movido, desde ya la historia va cobrando forma un poquito distinta a lo que yo quería pero aun así me gusta cómo va quedando, solo me queda decir gracias por su espera y dentro de poco retomare la primer historia de todas las que publique, para continuar con la trilogía que quiero hacer. De nuevo Gracias.**

 **Pd: para el pelotudo astronómico: es mi historia y le pongo lo que a mi se me de mi regalada gana, y si no te gusta tómatela y no vuelvas, es mas fácil.**


End file.
